Wishful Thinking
by Intothenest13
Summary: At age 18 the well sealed after Kagome and the Inutachi defeated Naraku and completed the Jewl of Four Souls. She moved on and began a modern life in America. At age 26 she returns to Japan for her moms birthday. The well opens... (Bad summary. Sexual Content makes this for mature readers. I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related.) (Like the cover image I drew!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Shit." Kagome raked her fingers through her hair. "Come in."

"Professor, you have a phone call."

Kagome glanced down at her desk. "Who is it?" She asked, shuffling her paperwork into a manila folder before looking at her watch.

"It is your brother, Souta."

She sighed and looked up at the man in the doorway. "Tell him I need a minute."

She began tidying the mess on her desk and let out a quiet grumble. She spun around, grabbing her briefcase and locking the door behind her, leaving the office. Grabbing the phone from her colleague a little to quickly, she sends him an apologetic look before speaking into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's Souta." He paused. "I literally just felt you roll your eyes."

"What do you need? You know I'm working. I'm buried in paperwork and-"

"It's mom's birthday tomorrow."

She winced. She forgot again. "Yeah, I know." Lie. She looked at her watch once more.

"Are you coming home? We have a dinner planned. Mom is going to be crushed if you miss this one like you did last year."

Her anger flared. "She knew I was working. I sent a postcard from Egypt and everything. Why do you insist on guilt tripping me about it? I'm coming home, just cut me some slack, brat."

When it got silent for a long moment she became annoyed. "Hello?"

"Bitch."

Kagome slammed the phone onto the receiver when the sound of the dial tone rang in her ears. She looked around quickly for her colleague and found he was still in the library with her.

"Michael, it looks like you'll be taking over for me. I'm going home for my mothers birthday."/

Kagome bit her lip as she rummaged through her bag to pull out money for the cab driver. She had rushed home to pack for her trip and was unorganized for the entire thing. She despised that. The driver took his payment quickly and just as quickly she was out of the car and into the airport.

'I can't believe this,' she thought to herself. 'I'm a fucking idiot.' She had forgotten her mothers birthday and now was on her way to pay for the last-minute, very expensive ticket from America to Japan; a very long and boring flight.

She could hardly contain herself when she discovered the cost of the ticket, but payed anyway. She had to be there for her moms birthday. She never went home.

She cursed out loud when she was seated next to a snoring man, earning a few looks from other passengers. She ground her teeth to keep from lashing out at them.

When the plane was up in the air safely she mashed a pair of ear plugs in and gave in to sleep. It was a long flight to Japan, and she didn't want to be awake and left to her thoughts./

"Souta! Kagome's here!"

Kagome grinned sheepishly when her mother pulled her into an embrace. She wanted to blurt out apologies for not having been home in so long. She squeezed back, tightly, a smile gracing her lips. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand patting the top of her head.

"Messing up my hair, brat." She ruffled his hair, and he smacked her hand away.

"Kagome, you look wonderful," her mother said, smoothing her hair, "Come tell us about life in America!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle when her mother skipped off in the direction of the kitchen like a young girl.

"Your stories, first," she called after.

They each took turns at dinner sharing stories. Kagome gave her mom a smile as her story about 'the accident at the grocery store' unfolded. She glared at her brother when she found him silently mocking their mother. She knew he was just like every other teenage boy, but she hated his attitude. It reminded her of _him_. This house, this city, this country-it all reminded her of him-and it had been so easy to leave home when she wound up back on this side of the well, unable to return.

After graduating college, she had left Japan. She became a professor in Archaeology. She loved her job. It was distracting, and she loved digging up ancient things. The older the better. She found that, after all she had experienced, she did not like this era. She didn't even like living in this house anymore-not even in this country. Her mind wandered to the well.

Kagome smiled wryly at her thoughts, willing them away.

"Mom, let me wash dishes," she called over the table to her already working mother.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled brightly, "Too late, all done. So Kagome, what's new dear?"

Her mother dragged her into the living room.

"Nothing really new mom. Just a few new travels for work. They had me digging for artifacts in South America and that went no where," she lamented, recalling the assignment. "Then when my team and I get back home, we are stripped apart-two of us thrown into a classroom and Mike and Jesse are teaching a semester now-and they locked me back in my office. Told me I should start from scratch on the South America project, or write another research paper," she paused to fold her arms over her chest suggestively, "I am not writing another research paper for the rest of the year, thank you."

"Kagome, don't be so stubborn. It's not lady-like," her mother scolded. "Archaeology is an impressive field of study, but if you don't watch the attitude you could lose your job and the bragging rights to interested men."

"Yes, I know mom," Kagome agreed, easily.

She held back the scowl. 'I couldn't date if I wanted to,' she thought, knowing her own situation, and glancing briefly out the big window to well house. She began to bite her nails but stopped herself before her mother saw. She would need to buy cigarettes for her stay here. As comfortable as she was visiting her family, she knew at some point she'd wind up alone in the shrine. That thought made her squeeze her eyes shut hard. Her mother had turned on the tv. The noise brought her out of her reverie.

"Kagome what are American boys like?"

Kagome almost rolled her eyes. She looked at the tv attempting a thoughtful look, dreading the conversation.

"About the same, mama," she lied, hoping her mother would accept her answer. She did.

It was silent for a spell but it was comfortable.

"Well, all this excitement has me tuckered out for one day," her mother stated, handing Kagome the remote before stretching her arms over her head and yawning to emphasize this.

"I love you, mom," Kagome replied, standing from her seat on the futon. She hugged her mom and then watched her climb the stairs while calling out her 'I love you's' to them. She waited to hear her mothers door click shut before sneering over at Souta, a PSP in his hands.

"You're so rotten, is it because you can't get a girlfriend?"

"You're the rotten one," he scoffed, "You forgot moms birthday."

"Did not."

"And you don't have a boyfriend," he added, grinning.

She wanted to beat him. She threw a couch pillow at him instead. He laughed and threw it back at her before running up the stairs toward his room.

"See you tomorrow, Sis." /

Kagome lay back comfortably on the futon, hugging the couch pillow. She had done enough roaming around in her childhood city since her family left this morning. She left with them but they all parted ways.

She had gone to a salon first. She got a routine wax; her girl Patricia would no doubt be butt-hurt. The strange lady was an expert though. She was silky smooth. After that she decided to change her hair on a whim. She had a girl with pink and black hair try for several minutes to talk her into getting highlights. She rejected her outright more than once. She wanted something simple. She had the girl dye a white streak about half an inch thick. It started at her hair line and framed her face and contrasted with her raven black hair perfectly. Her bangs were long gone. It took an hour or so to finish and the girl straightened her hair. It looked great straight so she bought a straightener.

She had stopped to grab a bite to eat and buy cigarettes. Once that was over she grew bored. Souta was at school. She had thought about taking him out early to keep her company. She wound up just going back to the house.

Out of habit she looked at her watch. Four p.m. Grabbing her clothes out of her bag and rounding the corner to the bathroom, she locks herself in. Her shower was fast. She blew dry her hair and ran it through her hair straightener.

'It's gotten so long,' she thought, satisfied with the length she'd achieved. It went down to her hips. She lined her eyes with black liner, and quickly rubbed lotion over her skin, tying a black bandanna around her thigh. When she finished dressing she looked herself over, smoothing out her frayed cut-off jean shorts and tight black tube top that showed a little bit of her tummy. She pulled on her socks and brown leather hiking boots quickly, not bothering to tie the laces, and grabbed her brown leather jacket before running out the door to her mothers room. She entered her closet and found what she was looking for quickly. A wooden box with a shiny straight razor inside. It had been her fathers. She closed the box and went back to the bathroom and shoved her eyeliner, smokes, and scented oil in her jacket pocket along with the razor.

Rushing herself out of the house before she could lose her resolve, she hurried to the well house, keeping her eyes off the un-decorated Goshinboku and ignoring the fact that the well-house doors were gone. These changes didn't bother her. Gripping the edge of the well, she peered into the deep darkness and inhaled the scent of earth. Nostalgia ripped through her being. She smiled widely at the memories. For a moment, she thought she saw white and she sucked in a breath.

She had to be wrong.

She didn't breath when the white light grew or when the rush of warm fresh air hit her arms and face, and she didn't look away.

"It's open."

Doubt plagued her instantly, an ugly, sickly feeling pooled in her gut.

She jumped./


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lifting herself out of the well was almost too easy. She did a three-sixty and much to her liking it was all the same. Kagome cursed the thought of amber eyes, unwilling to let disappointment find her in that perfect moment. A joyful laugh found its way out of her and she didn't stop it.

"I'm back!" she cried to the trees.

She inhaled, calming her senses, suddenly aware of her powers once more. She looked at her hands, her fingers tingling, willing her to let the power out. All at once, she was reminded of the dangers of the era and shoved her hands under her armpits. She was also dangerous.

She had grown her power exponentially in her own time-on her own time-when she was somewhere she couldn't be seen. She smiled at herself, proud of it all. She dropped her smile and dropped her hands back to her sides, searching the area for any presence with her powers. With no sign of any demon, she began walking.

She could breath again. The air was crisp, and clean, and left no bad taste in her mouth. She avoided the way to the village. She wasn't ready for 'that' yet. Instead, she went wayward through _his_ forest, hoping to God no one saw her. When the reality of what was happening hit her, her mind stopped working. The doubts she felt just before she jumped came back, unwanted. She should have turned back but she was compelled to keep walking, further from her way back home.

She was unable to face this second home-coming, though. How could she face them again? She had worked years to let them go.

She stopped herself. Against her will, she looked back the way she came, but something pulled her gaze away from it.

A moment passed and Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The smell of fire was unmistakable. Curiosity claimed her and she marched bravely onward to find the source. Her heart raced when she realized how close she was to the old lake and how far away from the village she was as well.

'It could be anyone,' she warned herself, but her feet kept going.

Soon she was upon the fire. Her eyes widened as she discovers the fire has spread close to some near bushes. Her instincts took over and she immediately was kicking loose dirt onto the flames.

She called out for help to the campers, but no one came to her aid. She easily stopped the fire alone, but was severely put off by this. Whoever was camping left a fire unattended. She looked around the cloud of smoke and saw one lonely makeshift tent. Stamping on her guilt about invading this campers privacy she entered.

It was tidy. There was a bear fur skin lain on the ground for a sleeping mat and a decent sized satchel inside of a boiling pot. Carefully, Kagome lifted the satchel flap to examine the contents. There were three kimonos neatly folded inside that she couldn't resist touching. In her mind she can hear Sango's voice say her name. She threw the thought away. At the bottom were a pair of painted chopsticks.

"You know, for the trouble you caused me, it's only fair," she said to herself, pocketing the sticks. She left the tiny tent still fighting her conscience about taking them when she heard a scream. It was so close.

Before she could even think, she was running toward the lake.

'I know that scream came from there.'

Minding her footing she burst through the treeline to the source. A man and a boy standing at the edge of the lake screamed in unison, "MOTHER!"

Without a moments hesitation Kagome was at their side; her heart raced, fear presented itself, but she ignored it. She demanded answers.

"A demon drug my mother into the water," the little boy answered her, screaming.

She looked at the dark water.

"Stand back," she commanded, shoving the two away from the waters edge. They did not resist.

She bent over, and submerged her hands under the shallow shore of the water and soon the entire lake was illuminated. Kagome could hear the man begging his gods. The little boys cries had intensified in his desperation but shortly after, the light was gone, and the woman under the water surfaced with a big gasp for air. The boys crying stopped. Kagome was about to swim out to the woman to assist her when the man threw himself into the water to escort her to the shore. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

When the man stopped kissing her, and the woman was done catching her breath, she looked up at Kagome.

"You're a miko," she spat out, knowingly and still shocked at the same time.

Kagome didn't respond. Instead she looked at her watch, then all around the lake surface, scanning for signs of danger. When there are none her thoughts returned to the fire. She looked at the family, knowing they would be fine.

"Do you live in the village near here," she asked, pointing in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Yes, priestess, we do," the man answered politely.

"Does Kaede still live among you? Does she still protect and heal?" she hurried out, looking around her nervously. Saying the name out-loud made her heart ache.

"Yes."

She smiled a small smile, relief washing over her at their answer. "Good. Please do me this favor and tell Kaede to remind the village of the dangers of forest fires."

This earned her a confused look, but she was satisfied knowing her message would be received. She remembered last minute to bow to them, and wish them safe travels before leaving them behind with not a backwards glance.

She didn't want to stick around. She wanted those hot springs about an hours hike from the lake. She fought with herself hard all the way to the springs. She was avoiding her life for now./

Kagome looked around once seated on the big hot rock. Soaking her feet once she got there was a needed luxury she could afford, for once. Surrounded by steam and sweet smells, and her muscles all relaxed, she removed her jacket to fold it into a pillow. She laid her head back on to it and sighed. Her thoughts went to her mother.

"Sorry mama," she let out, imagining how upset or even worried she was back home.

'I'm a fool,' she admitted to her head.

The family she had just saved were undoubtedly going to tell Kaede what she told them to. 'She will know I'm back. Most likely, tell the others. If there are-'

She shook her head rapidly, cursing out loud. "Fucking idiot! Why wouldn't they still be here?"

Mentally, she kicked herself for her negative assumptions, but mostly because she didn't want to think about 'them'.

"It took me almost eight years to get this place out of my head. To get over all of you," she trailed off, "I can't stay."

Naraku's cold dead face assaulted her memory, and she closed her eyes. The last time she was here, she had just helped end his retched life.

She got over him the quickest. The nightmares had only gone on for about a year after his defeat, and her ultimate return 'home' to the future.

She thought of his eyes-Naraku's black, hard eyes-the want in them was so powerful, then. It chilled her bones.

Wishing she had a blanket, and an off switch for her brain, she rolls to her side and curls into a ball. She had forgotten how sleepy the springs made her. /

"Kaede I have a message for you!"

Kaede looked up in surprise from the bowl she was grinding herbs in. Instantly, she recognized the woman shouting at her.

The woman bowed. "Sorry Lady Kaede. I got ahead of myself."

Kaede could sense urgency in the woman. "What message do ye have for me?"

"I was drug into the lake by a serpent demon," she started, pointing in the direction of the lake, "Husband and child were with me."

"A demon," she interrupted, "I will need to rid the lake of-"

"A miko saved me, Lady Kaede," she finished, a bright smile on her lips. "She vanquished the demon faster than I have ever seen. She came from Inuyasha's forest, according to husband."

"A miko? Did ye get her name?" Kaede looked puzzled. The woman frowned a little.

"No I did not. She left so quickly, but she asked after you. She wanted me to bring back a message, but I must inform you it confused me."

"The message, child," she presses, beside herself.

"She said to remind you of the dangers of forest fires, and to remind the village," she laughs a little, "Kaede, what on Earth?"

"Kagome." Kaede knew it was Kagome. She was back. This knowledge briefly thrills her, but soon she is lost. 'Why would she not return here?'

Upon realizing the woman was still there, she nodded and smiled. "Thank you, child."

The woman bows. "You are most welcome, Lady Kaede."

Kaede watched the woman go and then looks to the setting sun. She couldn't understand it. Kagome was back, and clearly did not want to make it known. It struck her odd. Scooping up the bowl of smashed herbs, the miko made her way inside her hut.

"Shippo?" she said, reluctantly.

The fox demon looked up at her expectantly, finding a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it Kaede?"

Kaede looked into the boys eyes. He had grown so much in Kagome's absence and was taller than Sango's late brother Souta had been. She had thought about sending him to the lake to confirm her belief, but she knew it to be true.

She smiled at him. "Never mind."/

"Souta, she's gone. She's gone back."

His mothers sad voice woke him up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "Huh?"

"I thought last night when we got home she'd gone to see old friends. But, somehow I know. I know she went back."

Souta checked his phone for any messages from his sister. None. His stomach flopped.

"Her stuff is all here, still."

Souta's mind reeled, searching for encouraging words for his mother. "Mom, she'll be back then. The well was only keeping her from going. It never kept her from home."

He watched his mom fight herself into buying his words. Finally, she let a smile grace her lips and she turned, asking him to follow her for breakfast.

'You better come home Kagome.'/


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey there. I've actually written six chapters so far. I hope to get some reviews. If you are one to review stories feel free to say whatever you want. I want feedback. This is the last chapter I'm going to post today, just to be generous. I hate reading a good story and having to wait days or weeks for the next chapter so I will post a chapter a day. Thanks for reading nerds.)

Chapter 3

Kagome awoke with a start, gasping as she sat up. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, recalling her previous day, and the nightmare she had been having. Naraku was back, invading her dreams, making a mess of everything all over again.

"Fuck that guy," she groaned out, her voice scratchy from sleep.

She reached for her jacket-made-pillow, unfolding it and reaching in the pocket for her smokes and lighter. She paused, wondering if she should even light it in this era. She would be polluting. She decides to scan the area, sensing for any presence as far as she could. When she sensed no human or demon, she lit one and took a long drag.

She looked at cherry end, and smirked. She thought of what her family would say if they knew she picked up the habit. She laughed out loud when she imagined the friends she left behind in this era would be so curious about it. Miroku and Sango would be fascinated. Shippo and Inuyasha would hate the smell.

With this thought, she is overwhelmingly glad amber eyes were no where around. She felt ashamed, knowing he would not approve.

Her nerves wouldn't let her put it out, though, it was instead the feel of a human presence drawing near. She stamped the thing out, and takes off in the direction of the man or woman. She went as fast as she could through the woods, and pretty soon could hear light singing. She stumbled out onto a dirt path, and looked around for the woman. She sees her ahead, making her way down the path-the way Kagome knew would lead her to the village.

"Hey," she called after her, waving her arms.

Then woman turned abruptly. "Hello?"

She looked concerned as she watched Kagome approach. "Don't worry, m'lady. I mean you no harm." Kagome smiled to add to the statement.

"Are you a traveling merchant," she asked then, eyeing the womans things.

"I am. Are you in need of anything?"

"I need a bow, and arrows-oh-and a hunting knife, if you have it," she added, as the woman handed her the bow and arrows Kagome had seen strapped on her. She was thankful when she handed her a large knife as well.

"What about bathing soaps? Oils?"

The woman handed her the items.

"Payment please," the woman urged Kagome, holding a hand out.

"Oh, shit," Kagome stuttered, looking for something to pay her with. It clicked in her head that she basically had instant fire in her pocket.

"I hope this will do, if not I will give you my watch as well."

She handed the lighter to the woman, who looked at it confused. Kagome took it back and flipped back the metal lid, and lit it. The womans eyes widened and she held out her hand.

"What do you call this clever contraption?" She snapped the lid closed.

Kagome giggled. "Where I'm from it's called a lighter."

"Where is that," the woman inquired, genuinely interested now.

"Somewhere far, far away." It was all Kagome could let out.

The woman turned away, back on her journey, the sound of the zippo being opened and closed fading in the distance with the woman.

Without another thought about how she ripped her off, Kagome averted her eyes to the items she aquired. She grinned widely when her stomach growled. She could feed herself now, giving her more time here before her inevitable return to her time. She knew she would have to go back. She walks into the forest away from the direction of the well, the village-a direction she had never gone before. She'd have to be careful to not get lost./

Kagome allows thoughts of her friends in, and about seeing them. It would mean another goodbye. Her heart sinks at the thought. She didn't want that.

After a while, she tears her attention from this, clearing her mind. She had been walking for a long time, estimating she had traveled about ten miles. She knew she was somewhere she'd never been before but knew she was safe. The sound of a river filled her ears and she thought of fish. Then she felt fatigued. She needed water and food. She began clearing an area for a fire, then feeling foolish for giving up her lighter. She'd have to start from scratch.

It took her a few tries to get the fire going, but she had done it. It took less time to catch fish, and she was thankful when she didn't burn it. She'd forgotten how plain it tasted, but gobbled it up regardless.

It was late and already dark. She'd spend another night here, alone in the woods. It didn't worry her at all. Once again, she took out a cigarette and lit it with a charred stick before throwing it back into the fire. She smoked the whole thing, just enjoying her surroundings, and the glow of the fireflies as they came out of the trees.

She laid back making herself comfortable. She wanted to see the stars, remembering how remarkable they were here.

She fell asleep./

Miroku waves at Sango. "I'll be back shortly, my lovely wife."

"Be quick, it's almost time for lunch," she calls to him from the doorway of their home.

Miroku was on his way to make a big food purchase. He and Sango had run out of rice the night before, leaving them with only assorted vegetables. He reaches the main road at the end of his property and stops. He knew Kairi the traveling merchant would pass this way soon. She came to their village on the main road every three weeks with assorted goods.

He and Sango planned on having Inuyasha for dinner tonight and would need a lot of food. Shippo could as well, but nothing was ever certain with the demon anymore.

"Damn girl. Evil magician."

Miroku looks up in the direction of the voice.

"Kairi," he greets, excited to see her. "Who on Earth are you cursing? You know I do not approve-"

He stops his lecture abruptly upon seeing the item she held up, a scowl on her face.

"A lighter," he exclaims, snatching it from her hand. "Who gave you this?" He demands.

"How do you know what it is?" She sneers up at him.

"I knew someone from a distant land who used these."

"Well, it doesn't work anymore! Trickster traded it for a bow and arrows, and a hunting knife. An unfair trade, indeed," she scoffs.

Miroku flips back the lid and finds it won't light. An idea strikes him.

"Kairi, let me buy it from you. I'll pay you in full for the items you traded if you let me keep it. We need some food as well."

"You have a deal, Miroku!" She smiles at him. "How is Sango?"

She hands him two bags of rice and four loaves of bread.

"She is hungry," he laughs, earning a laugh from his friend as well.

"Well, I'm glad of it! You two lighten my load every time," she finishes, readjusting her things. "Monk, I shall be on my way."

"One more thing, Kairi. What did this girl look like?"

"She was ugly! She wore strange clothes and cursed like a wicked man in front of me. Black hair." She finished. She shook her head at the memory of the woman, walking on to continue her journey.

Miroku stood where she left him, staring at her shrinking figure. /

"Sango, could it be her?"

"How, Miroku? How could it be?" Sango cries out in disbelief. She was clutching the lighter in her hand so hard it hurt. "Why, if she was here, why the hell would she not come find us?"

"I don't know that, Sango," he says, calmly. "Right now, we need to calm down and prepare for our guest. Inuyasha will be here-"

"Inuyasha!" She screams, rolling her eyes.

He cuts her off, raising his voice. "Inuyasha does not need to know of this, yet! If it is not Kagome, it would be cruel to give him hope."

Sango swallows dryly and blinks tears away, collecting herself. She nods her head in agreement at her husband. "You're right," she breaths out.

Miroku kisses her quickly and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll help you prepare the food."

"You mean it aint done yet?"

A gasp is heard from both of them and they jump. In the doorway stood their dog eared friend. He was staring at them, a confused expression on his face.

"You surprised us," Miroku manages.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sango says through a smile, waving her hand rapidly.

"Why isn't dinner ready?"

"It is just now after noon, Inuyasha. Why are you so early?" Miroku asks.

Inuyasha steps around the monk, letting himself in. "Okay, so lets eat lunch-"

"We haven't got that either," Sango says, grabbing and pushing him back toward the door. "Miroku and I can't afford your appetite, you can't eat lunch too. We need you to bring the meat for tonight anyway, why don't you go and hunt for-"

A loud clinking sound made her quiet and dread washed over her instantly. Miroku paled as he watched Inuyasha pick the lighter up off the floor.

Inuyasha stared at the 'zippo' he knew was Kagome's.

"Why? No-where? How did you get this?" He shouts at them. "Why would you keep this?"

He had nothing to remind him of her. It wasn't that he could forget her, it was just proof, ever-lasting, that all of her-her memory- wasn't a dream. His rationale only served to anger him. He turns on the two, growling.

"My friends."

"We bought that this morning," Miroku explains, hands going up as he steps in front of his wife.

"Kairi came this morning as usual, cursing about the woman who tricked her into an unfair trade-"

"Get to the point, monk," Inuyasha snarls.

"She traded a bow, some arrows, and a knife for that lighter," he continues, gesturing toward the item. "She said she was ugly, and... dressed strangely."

Inuyasha's eyes widen and before his friends were able to utter a word he was gone.

"He's going to find her. Our Kagome," Sango says, her voice small but full of hope.

Miroku frowned. "I pray that is so."/

Kagome undresses quickly. She had awoken late in the morning, hurried to catch more fish, and reality was hitting her like a ton of bricks all day. It was a little past noon, and she knew she needed a bath before going anywhere. She had sweat off all of her deodorant trekking here the day before. Forcing herself into the cold water of the river made her gasp, but soon she was adjusted to the temperature. She stayed submerged for fifteen minutes, rubbing her self under the water all over her body to help get dirt and dead skin off, making good use of the things she'd purchased from the merchant woman. Luckily she had a little vile of scented oil she kept in the pocket with her cigarettes and lighter to help hide the smell of smoke on her when she needed to. It would serve well as deodorant for a day. Remembering her eye liner was in her pocket made her frown. It was as if she expected to need it. Who did she have to doll up for out here in the wilderness of Feudal Era Japan? No one.

"Dumb ass. Should have brought shampoo." She scolds herself.

She knew the only reason she went to the well house-the only reason she was here-was for him. He, who had undoubtedly moved on. He, who maybe had already taken a mate. He, who she couldn't even face. Here she was though, miles away from the one place she imagined he'd be and God knew where 'this' was. She sighs.

When she felt she was as clean as she would get, she got out of the water and layed naked on the grass to dry off. She would've been embarrassed, but no one was around. After several minutes of lying there, she stood up and leaned over ringing her hair out for several minutes more, not wanting it to drip onto her leather jacket. She puts it up in a bun, leaving a few tendrils loose to frame her face, using the sticks she stole.

"Earned." She corrects herself.

When she is finished dressing she lines her upper eyelids again with black liner, then grabs her supplies. She looks at her watch, this time, out of habit.

She wanted to keep going. She had come so far from anything she could recognize or remember since she arrived to this era, and didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see 'them', though. So why not keep going?

"Go fucking coward." She urges herself. Her feet didn't move though.

There was no reason for her to move forward. There were only TOO many reasons to go back.

She turns to face the way she came.

"Back there?" She whispers, answering herself.

Tears start to form on her eyelids. "Fuck."/

"Kaede, have a look at this!" Inuyasha held out the lighter to the old priestess, panting heavily. He had run to her hut so fast. He burst in without thought, and sees the woman pulling a pack onto her bag, but ignores it.

"Not now, Inuyasha, I'm on my way out."

"But Kaede-"

"I have a meeting with the other village elders about the forest."

Inuyasha withdraws the lighter, and raises an eyebrow. "My forest? What for?"

"Some woman ran into another priestess at the lake who sent a message for me," she explains, taking her exit, leaving Inuyasha to meander after her.

"Well, what about it? What's the message, Kaede? I need to speak to you too-"

"Forest fires." She says, flatly.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, the woman leaving him behind. She called back to him. "Remember Inuyasha, don't leave fire unattended in your forest!"

It dawns on him. His 'home'. The fire.

He arrives upon the scene, butterflies twisting in his gut worse with every discovery. Dirt had been kicked all over the fire he left burning. He had intended on coming back that evening with his kill but had a run in with Kouga who needed a favor defending territories.

He enters his tent, immediately noticing his satchel was out of place. He grabs it and snatches the kimonos out counting them as he did so.

Whoever was there took the decorative hair sticks. He pulls a kimono up to his nose to search for the thieves scent, but he pulls it away fast.

His eyes widen. "Kagome?" He whispers, making himself smell again. "Kagome!"

Giving no thought to his home, or the kimonos he dropped in the dirt, he leaped as high and far as he could to remove distance from himself and the lake. Kagome was back.

Finding her scent at the lake was all he needed to keep going, no matter how faint it was. He was practically soaring in his search for her, going as fast as he could without losing her track. /

'I could just live here.'

Kagome rolls her eyes at her own thoughts. "Yeah, all alone. No shampoo. No beds. Just me and the fucking fish!"

She sees the fish swim away, frightened by her loud voice and she laughs out loud, taking her bare feet out of the cool water.

When she couldn't make a decision before, on where to go, she took her shoes and jacket off and stood in the shallow of the river.

Seating herself back in the grass, it dons on her that she could easily get a tan out here. It was too late for today, but she'd remember tomorrow.

Her fire crackles, earning her attention. Sighing, she crawls over to it, poking at it with a long stick. It was almost out and she'd need firewood again, soon. And dinner. She looks at her watch.

Distracted as she was she almost didn't notice the demonic aura closing in on her location. It was strange to her.

Quicker than she ever knew possible she had a protective barrier bubbled around her and an arrow drawn.

A sickly scream came from behind her that made her hair stand on end. It was a banshee. Shaking off her nerves she does a 180 and fires hitting her in the shoulder, evoking another ear piercing scream, the demon dissolving and reappearing several meters away.

Kagome let out a frustrated cry as soon as the she-devil opens it's mouth. It had begun screaming again, in truth, a banshee devils greatest offense. The sound was unbearable. When the creature begins to charge her at an unnatural speed she makes for the treeline, running as far as she could into the forest. She would try to lose it in the thickness of the trees.

The time came soon, however, when she could hear it's breath inside her head and slides to a stop. She draws another arrow, readies her aim, fires, and misses-the demon disappearing just in time.

Kagome began running faster.

After several minutes she could not hear a thing but her own footfalls and the sound of crunching earth. She did not stop running until she came into a dark, damp patch of woods. It seemed sickly and void of all light. She walked for a few minutes in search of any form of light through the rotting canopy. She needed to catch her breath but it seemed impossible here. The air was thick.

"Where the fuck are you bitch," she pants out between breaths.

She is answered with a shrill screech. To her left, through the rotted trees, she could see her closing in. She had a wicked smile on her face as if she knew she had won.

Kagome took aim for what she prayed was the last time. She had gone too far from her camp for comfort and wasn't even sure which way to take to get back. How far had she run? It had to have been a mile. She glanced at her watch.

'Yep. A fuckin mile.'

She smiled back at the demon woman then, which made it faster somehow.

She was about to release her bow when, all of a sudden, the witch disappeared again.

Silence. Her heart was pounding so hard, it made it hard to hear. Then all too soon, she was there in front of her face. Her eyes impossibly sunken deep into her skull, her mouth wider than what was normal, that sound-that murderous sound-piercing her soul. Kagome screamed and with no time to spare sunk the dagger into the creatures chest. She simultaneously flared her powers full force and screamed as she stabbed the now silent wench over and over. When her remains began to dissolve Kagome threw herself back away from it, sucking in breaths that only seemed to choke her.

She heard a deep, sharp, groaning sound growing behind her causing her brows to furrow in confusion and her breath hitch. Dread enveloped her and she slowly turned to meet the source; a large, black, rotting tree coming to life. It was uprooting itself in a way Kagome new had to be painful as the roots shook and snapped with the force of being pulled too hard so fast. The tree was alive and falling purposefully. It was going to fall on her. She would have attempted to run had she thought she would make it out of the way in time.

She fell to the ground in a fetal position and braced herself for impact but it never came.

Instead, there is a barrage of bright light and energy carving it's way over the earth, turning the trees into splinters, letting the sunlight in-making the tree demon into nothingness.

Her heart dropped into her stomach just long enough for her to feel another moment of dread, then leaped up into her throat. She knew those winds of energy so well.

"Wind Scar."

Inuyasha didn't even stop long enough to assure the demon was dead. He knew the sword had done it's job.

He veered off that course and was on a path straight to his original goal. He hadn't slowed his pace since he caught her scent on the wind. In fact it quickened somehow when he realized she was being trailed by a nasty witch. He didn't slow down when he erupted through the trees and saw her for the first time in years. He didn't even slow himself when she turned, surprise on her face upon seeing him racing toward her.

Kagome gasped when red and white collided with her as if from nowhere, arms grasping her tightly as their bodies flew forward from momentum. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact with earth. Instead, he gave another strong push with his bare feet on the ground and they soared into the air.

He was panting heavily, still clutching the woman in his arms, his breath hitting her hair. The smell of her filled his nose with every breath he took. He was staring at the chopsticks in her hair, but that is not what makes him angry.

"How did you get here? When did you come back?" He demanded, shouting loudly over the deafening wind.

She wouldn't look at him.

Kagome held her eyes shut feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Her breathing was labored. She knew it was Inuyasha. The sound of his voice was heaven; smoky, and warm and familiar. She wanted to look into his eyes, but she did not want to cry. Her emotions were overwhelming her. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurt; she was so filled with love and so filled with guilt and she was... Angry.

Sooner than she imagined they landed.

(Lemonade next chapter loves. Forewarning.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha!" She coughs out, forcing her eyes open and pushing away from him with shaky arms so she could finally look at him, not even noticing they were back at the campsite she built. Her voice came out angry, like a reflex.

"I had that under control! And you could have killed me-"

"I knew what I was doing. I wouldn't have hit you in a million years." He retorts, irritation in his voice.

He quickly eyed her over. Her hair was so long and different, as were her eyes-more mature-but it was those same eyes. He smirks as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Evidently you're not happy to see me."

His words furthered her irrational anger. She struck his chest as she began her onslaught of curses.

"Damn it! You don't get to say that to me, Inuyasha."

He flinched a little when she struck him but it didn't hurt. He held the smirk, admiring her beauty as she cursed him. Kagome flared at the subtle challenge and struck his chest again with her flat hand.

"Wipe that look off your face! After all these years, you don't get to just snatch me up out of thin air like a maniac, you could have given me whiplash! Quit smirking at me," she shouted, striking him one last time.

She turned and marched away toward the river. She was covered in rotting putrid blood from the witch. As she walked she took off articles of clothing as she went. Modesty be damned. Her heart fluttered frantically and her mind reeled. More had happened in the last ten minutes than had happened since she arrived. By the time she was to the river she was only in her panties. She stomped into the river muttering curses she knew he would hear and hoped, somewhat, he wasn't looking. She bent over, her back to the camp and brought handfuls of water up over her body to rinse her stomach, face, and arms.

She stole a glance back where she left him. He was picking up her clothes. The look on his face as he did so told her he was sad. She felt her face soften and she slumped. With a big sigh, she stands upright and shakes the water from her arms a few times.

"I'm such a bitch."

Sucking in a big breath she turned back toward him and left the river. He had his back turned, respectfully, and he was poking at the fire. It made her smile a small smile.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she picked her pile of clothes up from beside him.

She went back to the rivers edge to wash them, but wound up only washing her top. The shorts were untouched. When she was done ringing the shirt out as best as she could, she replaced her shorts.

Inuyasha stood when he felt her tap his shoulder lightly. He didn't expect to find a topless Kagome greeting him, and he swallowed as he maintained eye contact. She held her shirt out to him, one arm over her breasts, looking off to the left as she spoke.

"You can ring it out better than I can."

He did as she wanted and handed it back to her, purposefully brushing her hand with his as they made the exchange, watching her eyes widen briefly at the contact. He was on fire. He couldn't take his gaze off of her as she redressed herself with her back turned. Her skin was flawless.

Kagome mentally braced herself for this encounter as she replaced her damp shirt. She wasn't angry with him at all. She was afraid of this meeting and what would come of it. She turned to face her old friend.

When brown fiery eyes meet amber, Inuyasha tightens an arm around her waist, earning him a gasp and silencing it with a fierce kiss.

He didn't care what she thought of him and feared no negative reaction that may come. He was a foolish boy before she left. He regretted every day not showing her how he felt. Even now, after all of these years if her love belonged to another he would have this moment. That kiss belonged to him.

He was right about that. She kissed him right back.

It turned into a desperate kiss, Kagome's arms around his neck, Inuyasha laying her body on the ground, his on top of hers still smothering her.

But Inuyasha was the one to touch base with reality first. He needed her, but she was with him now, and he would make damn sure she would never get to far from him again. He used his free hand to reach up and pull the fine sticks out of her hair, simultaneously breaking the kiss. She elicited a frustrated moan. He refrained from biting her throat at her reaction.

He brought the sticks down in front of her face for her to see. "You're a thief."

Kagome looks briefly at the pair before back into his eyes.

"They're yours? I'm really not sorry now." She rolls her eyes, emphasizing the word 'really'.

She is lost in his eyes briefly. There was something there that was not the last time she saw him. She blinks, gathering her wits.

She snatches them back, holding them as far away from her as she could.

"I earned these, ya know."

He lets go of her to take them back but she gets quickly on her feet, seizing the opportunity. She throws the sticks away from her and makes a run for it. She could not contain her laughter.

"Kagome!" He calls after her, smiling. "You know you can't outrun me," he reminds her playfully, already on her heels, slipping hands onto her hips from behind.

She had reached a tree and was hugging it, letting him grab her and pull her back to his chest.

Her breathing was quickened from her short run, and Inuyasha watched her chest rise and fall over her shoulder, from behind her. His fingers gripped her hips tighter.

She'd had years to do research on the 'legends' of demonology; the way they lived, ate, fought. Mated. The thought of him taking her was enough to get her wet. They weren't children anymore; he had matured as much as she had, and it was so clear that he knew this as well.

It was slight, but Kagome noticed it, and took this as confirmation of his desire. She was pressed between him and the tree. She gripped the tree trunk, arching her back and bending her knees a little to grind her backside into him.

Her mind was racing. Just a few moments ago she could have never imagined this encounter and fate threw him in her face as if to give her the answer she needed.

She wanted him. She knew he wanted her from the moment he devoured her mouth just moments ago.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, but pulls her close and he grinds back into her. She breaths out a moan and the smell of her desire hits him.

"I love you woman. Damn, I need you."

He turns her around to face him, keeping his hands on her hips. She doesn't look away.

"Do you want me Kagome? Like this?" He asks her, pulling her hips forward to meet his.

There was a look on his face she'd never seen before. That look of want.

She placed her hands on his shoulders for stability and pulled her self up, wrapping her legs around him, feeling his hardness through her shorts.

She didn't say anything as she did it, she just looked him in the eyes, leaned forward, and licked up his lips.

His hands went to her ass and squeezed hard, a look of seriousness etching his features. She heard a low rumble in his chest.

"I want you." He growled.

She licked up his lips again, licking the tip of his nose as well. He ground his hips into her. Her eyes closed and she moaned the first half of his name. He released his grip on her bottom, letting his hands stay on her waist and she slid her legs back down to the grass, expecting to melt.

"If you give yourself to me, now Kagome, I will make you mine for good," he warned, forcefully lifting her chin with one hand, "You cannot ever let anyone touch you, it will kill me."

He let her go, then, waiting for her to say no, and ran a clawed through his hair.

"Are you even here to stay?"

Kagome watched the intensity in his eyes as he spoke, letting his words register, ignoring the harsh tone. She knew it wasn't meant to be so.

She didn't have to think about it, though. She knew the rituals and the rules. He just didn't know she did. She'd had enough time searching for him in books, enough time learning about him on her side, enough time missing him, and enough time avoiding her truth. She needed him. It was real enough for her, in that moment, that he needed her too. She made her decision. And she knew how to show him since she could not find her voice.

Kagome turns her back to him-in response, his ears go flat on his head. They snap back forward when he hears the sound of her zipper go down, her hands pushing her jean shorts and underwear down to fall at her ankles. He watches her step out of them, his mouth going dry at the sight of her bare ass. Again she was bracing herself, her hands on the trunk of the tree. She began to bend over in front of him. She submitted to him. When she was fully bent over she pulled her long hair over one shoulder to expose her neck and looked back at him to gauge his reaction.

He decided it was coincidence that she submitted like she did. She couldn't possibly know that she was doing what a demon would d, and it wasn't necessary to bind them.

It did something to him though-brought out his demon fast and hard. As soon as her eyes met his, his reaction came.

She watched as he yanked his top off. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pushing his groin into her exposed flesh, and reached his other arm around her, wrapping his fingers around her throat.

She didn't fight him. He wasn't choking her. When she felt him pushing at her throat she knew he wanted her to let go of the tree and stand back up. She knew she would not have any control over the situation-or her body- this time, but she was so turned on by his dominance. He was growling behind her now.

"Kagome," he forced out, through clenched teeth.

His voice made her breathless. "Yes!" She managed.

"I'm going to change when I drop my fang." His voice was a full growl.

She risked taking control of her body back, and turned to face him. "I want you now." She breathed.

He left his sword tied to his bottoms, and dropped them all together while she hugged his neck, kissing and licking his lips.

He moaned into her mouth when he kissed her, stepping forward out of his pants. Hugging her body to his, he pins her to the tree and pulls her slightly damp top over her head.

His hands glided up her torso to cup her breasts fully, his mouth capturing hers for another heated kiss.

Kagome couldn't help but be distracted briefly by her heart beating so hard in her. She wasn't an ounce nervous; how could she be? Exhilaration coursed through her. His exploring hands on her body were assurance this was reality, and his kiss was so full of passion it made her crazy all the same. He showed no hesitation, no fear, or regret and it made her bold.

She grabbed his member quickly, then, and squeezed. Inuyashas hands halted and he broke away from her lips, a sharp breathy growl rushing through his teeth as he snatched her wrists and pulled them up to his chest.

"Not yet 'Gome." His eyes were commanding and rimmed with red.

Her eyes pleaded with him against her will, so she closed them. She needed to let him have control, even if it meant taking it slow when she was already so ready. When she felt gentle kisses on her eye lids she went weak in the knees. It was so hard to hold back from him. His tongue was was teasing her neck in between nibbles and pecks. She couldn't help but moan and the half demon sucked on her neck hard at that, making her moan all over again.

As if on cue, Inuyasha grabbed the hard length between his legs and fit it between hers, pressing it against the slick folds and sliding back and forth. Her body reacted, duly, and she rocked back and forth in time with him, ignoring his rough fondling of her breast, her eyes sealed shut.

He began growling something inhuman and when it got surprisingly loud, she opened her eyes to look at him, curiosity besting her.

When his eyes met her own, they went completely red and light purple marks streaked his cheekbones. She merely caught a glimpse of him, though, his lusty gaze turned scolding, and he barred his teeth at her before biting onto a breast a little too hard.

'Don't look him in the eyes!' She mentally reminded herself.

He let go of his mouthful and she looked down at his crotch to avoid his eyes when his head came up above hers. She bravely brought her lips to his chest, giving him a slow lick, then turning her backside to him quickly to show submission, just in case her action set his demon off again. She instantly felt his hands go to her hips, bringing her body away from the tree. One hand then stayed on her hip as the other reached up and forcefully began pushing on her back. She bent over compliantly, and kept going until she was on her hands and knees, hoping he would take her soon.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman before him, inhaling deeply and running his clawed hand down her back to her smooth ass. He heard a small moan in the woman's throat and it made his length twitch, her heightened smell of arousal making him harden more. He wanted to taste her.

When he began flicking his tongue slowly over her wetness she moaned loudly, and he knew she was ready.

Kagome stared down at the grass, panting, her hair fallen down to the sides of her face. Her mind was a hazy mess. She lost herself to him almost completely. She had never felt what she was feeling at that moment in her life. She was a virgin to a mans touch for so long; she'd never been able to give herself away despite the urges that begged her to as she went from girl to woman. For that, she was now glad. Just his tongue working her was about to send her over the edge.

Her arms began shaking as she felt her orgasm coming and they buckle when he suddenly stops working her. She caught herself on her elbows and let out a frustrated moan, not caring if this irked him.

Inuyasha grabs one of her hips, one hand gripping his shaft, and aligns himself with her. He doesn't hesitate to begin pushing inside, Kagome's hands grabbing fistfuls of grass tightly and gasping at the pain.

Inuyasha, upon filling her completely, went still for a moment and began biting her back where he could reach. Her cry of pain had been an assault on his ears, and the human in him screamed at the demon to not hurt her. He started licking the bite mark he left on her skin and instinct had him thrusting his hips forward, a moan rolling off of his tongue, the heat of it hitting her skin.

He'd already hit her resistance so the force of the thrust only served to rock her forward and push hard on her g-spot. The sensation trampled out the pain and replaced it with pleasure.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready." She choked out a little desperately, rocking her hips back into him.

That was all it took.

The friction of him pulling out and pushing back in was intense, and she arched her back while drawing in a sharp breath to stop from crying out. Inuyasha had started on a steady pace that was heaven for the fragile woman and torturous for him. The human in him could not hope to gain control but would not let his demon alone. When he watched himself begin to grip her hips so hard his claws drew blood, for the first time in his life he was able to beat the beast in him down. When he came to his senses he loosened his grip on her, cringing at the scent of her freshly drawn blood. He found he had stopped his thrusts in his battle for control but Kagome had not and he moaned, driving into her once again, a little harder.

She was moaning and rocking on her knees in time with him and when she breathed out his name, his vision went red once again, his demon flaring back to life.

She came so hard her vision went white and she became dizzy, panting hard for air as she rode out her orgasm. She didn't even realize he was so close until he pulled her up straight on her knees, her back pressed to his chest and his fangs piercing the crook of her neck. Between her moans of pleasure she could hear his own, his thrusts slowing altogether-and somehow deeper-until he stopped.

He leaned back on his knees, pulling out of her and they both hiss at the sensation.

Kagome allowed herself to rest almost instantly, letting her arms that were jello go limp as she collapsed on her side.

Inuyasha crawled over her body, casting a shadow on her face that drew her attention away from the ground. His eyes were still red as he gazed down at her and his fangs had overgrown his bottom lip. She props her self up on a weak arm, closes her eyes, and risks a kiss. She knew he wouldn't hurt her ever again. When she opens them, she finds the red only rimming the amber.

"I love you."

He flashed a smile at her words and crushed her lips with his. When he pulled away, she glanced at Tessaiga. He watched as she stood to retrieve it and he stood with her. She picked up his sword and his clothes. As soon as she put the fang in his hands, the red in his eyes was gone, but she wasn't watching. She was looking at the river, thoughtfully.

Knowingly, he scooped her up bridal style, laughing when a faint squeak left her at her surprise. She looked at him with big eyes when he handed her Tessaiga to hold and he smiled at her, earning him a smile back.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, content as he carried her toward the river to clean up, both of them naked under the setting sun. She wondered if he could read her mind, now that they were mated, but she decided she didn't care how he knew. She supposed he still knew her like she knew him. Like nothing had changed. Just like she never left.

She screamed loud when he threw her out into the middle of the running water, oblivious to his mischievous grin. When she came up for air, she was sputtering his name and curses he had never heard her speak before. It made him laugh hard. She threw Tessaiga at him but the sword fell short on the gravel bank a few feet in front of him and he laughed even harder. She giggled too, unable to really be upset by him, took a deep breath and went under. The water was a little cooler than she liked, but she was already used to it. She kicked hard against the currant a few times to let the water rushing over her body clean her. Then she felt a hand snake around her torso and bring her to the surface.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead as soon as they were above the water and she wrapped herself around him as he made his way back to shallow water.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her for support as she clung to him, giving his neck more attention with her mouth.

"Kiss me." He said in a husky voice between breaths.

She complied without a second thought.

They lavished each other with hungry kisses until-inevitably-they were joined once again. They made love as the sun set and eventually left the river. Skin wrinkled, stomachs growling, and exhausted they curled against one another under his Fur of the Fire Rat and fell into the first peaceful sleep they'd both never had./

When Inuyasha awoke he was shocked to find Kagome gone. Panic immediately overtook him until he stands and sees her in the river washing her body in the shallows. He exhales sharply.

Kagome-more peaceful and satisfied than she ever thought possible-is instantly disturbed. A terrible feeling hit her gut and her eyes darted to her mate. She found he was awake and watched as relief washed over his face. She looks down at her stomach, furrowing her brows in confusion. A moment later Inuyasha was at her side in the water.

"Good morning," he forces out.

He wanted to scold her. His instincts were goading him to grab her throat and scold her harshly for leaving his side. He wasn't even sure how she'd managed to not wake him. His human mind told him it was unfair to be angry with her. His heart softens and he dives under the water to clean himself. When he surfaces she is out of the water laying naked in the grass, her eyes closed.

Kagome cannot understand the feelings that just took her over so suddenly.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiles. The sound of her voice saying his name had memories of the previous night rushing through his head. He puts his pants on quickly and takes a seat next to her in the grass, laying his top over her exposed body.

"Hm?"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Her question baffles him momentarily, but only so.

"Did you feel something?"

"I was washing. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a sickening feeling. It made me think of you and when I looked at you-"

"You were not there when I woke up Kagome-" he interrupts. "I can't tell you how many terrible thoughts flooded my mind when I woke up and you weren't in my arms. Silly. I could smell you and almost instantly knew you were here. Still..."

She opens her eyes and sits up, holding the fire rat fur to her. "I felt your emotions? Can you feel mine?"

He looks in her questioning eyes and searches for a way to begin his explanation of mate life. All he wants to do is kiss her. So he does.

"Kagome, you are perfect. I'm sorry I rushed things so quickly yesterday. There is so much you don't know-"

"I do know-" She interrupts.

He cocks his head and his ears go forward, curious to hear her finish. She smiles and lets out a giggle, then takes a deep breath before remembering she was tanning.

"Hey, you can have this, I'm not cold." She holds his top to him.

"So? You need to stay covered, someone might see you." He states, grabbing it and throwing it back on her. "Now, tell me what you know-"

"Hold on just a moment, Inuyasha-" She stands and throws it over his head. "No one is out here to see me and I am trying to get a tan! I can sense a presence for miles and that is plenty of time to cover up."

"How come you didn't see that demon coming then?" He retorts, standing and towering over her.

She turns away from him immediately and marches to her clothes, putting them on a little begrudgingly. She truly was irritated at him for his subtle act of possessiveness. She also understood that he could not help it one tiny bit and complied, dressing as he watched.

"I don't know. I was battling myself inside about going back to the well, staying here, or finding you!"

His ears flattened a little, as all of a sudden it was apparent again that she had not come back for him.

"I didn't know what to think or what to do. Just that I was back here by some miracle, and I had no courage to face this place," she continues, fully dressed now, smoothing out her shorts. "It opened. I didn't even think, I just jumped and then... I was back and it was all the same. Save for a clawed hand reaching down for me, when I climbed out-it was all the same. And my feet-my body-it just moved forward and kept moving forward, away from the village and past the springs and here I was... Trying to find the courage to find you. I didn't know how things would be. If you had found someone..." Her voice softened and she made herself look him in the eyes. "But you found me."

Inuyasha pulls her into a hug. He could smell tears but she wouldn't show them. She had become more headstrong over their years apart-something he didn't think was likely.

"I tried for a year to open the well," she went on as she hugged him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke, eyes closed, just listening. "When it didn't I left home."

His eyes open wide at that. "Where did you go?"

"My mama, Souta, Japan. Grampa died shortly after the well sealed. I couldn't function anymore. I went to the west and became a professor," she pulls back smiling widely, pride in her voice. "I explored the world, Inuyasha! I learned things and saw things I would have never imagined I could. And I searched for you, in my world. Proof of this past-that all I'd experienced here was real-and I found it. I dug up these old books, and there it was. Information about the creatures of the old world. You and Shippo and Kouga and Kikyou. Not you specifically but your kind. Demons. It was so detailed..." She blushed a bit, remembering the previous night and had to force herself to look him in the eye.

"It had details on quite a lot of things-how long you live, clans, traits, how to kill you, how you mate..."

He is taken aback by this.

"You studied how we mate? You knew what you were doing then," he trails off, looking somewhere off in the distance. He smiles then.

"You really did want to be with me all this time?" He wraps his arms around her, his eyes full of love.

"I loved you. I could not imagine being with anyone but you," she admits, clutching his top.

Hearing her admit this sends relief and a streak of possessiveness through him all at once and he kisses her fiercely.

"I couldn't reach you," she continues. " So I distracted myself with books, and research, and exploring."

"I waited for you too." He states bluntly, cutting her off. "I stayed close to the well all this time, hoping. When I knew you were back I couldn't even think, I just went in search of you until I found you. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a doubt in my mind that you wanted to see me. I couldn't understand why you hadn't come to me first thing. I always thought rather arrogantly that I was your best friend-the one you'd come back for-though, I never told anyone that."

"You were right," she agrees. " But it took me so long to let you go. To let this life go... When the well let me in, I was a coward. I was afraid you wouldn't be here. I was afraid you would have a mate. I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

"You can feel my emotions now Kagome." He stops her and places her hand on his heart. "You know how much I love you, how much I miss you when you are away, and how scared it makes me at the thought of you disappearing."

She recalls the experience in the river. She shuts her eyes, and leans her head on his chest.

"Then you can feel mine too?" She wraps her arms tightly around him. "You can feel how much I love you? So much that I can't get close enough to you."

He could feel how strongly she felt as his mate. It called out to his demon and his demon roared back . He instinctively opens his mouth wide and closes it over her throat, biting her.

Kagome could feel his demon stir. She tilted her head back for him. Her soul crashed into his and she kept going.

"You know that I want to be yours. Yours only. I knew what I was doing when you found me yesterday. I submit myself to you because I wanted to be yours so badly-"

Her words turn into a hiss as his fangs pierce the skin on her shoulder. He licks the wound over a few times before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

He breaks the kiss, shaking his head to collect himself. He did not want to mate her again until he fed her and himself.

"Damn woman. You know what you do to me. I need you to know some more and you need to eat."

She lets go of him then, putting a few feet of distance between them. "Anything other than fish around here?"

He smiles at her. "I'll be back." He calls back as he vanishes into the trees.

"Damn he's fast."

Kagome couldn't wait for him to be back. She was hungry, but she wanted to be close to him. She was giddy with joy and found it hard to keep down her energy levels. She wonders if she looked as pretty as she should. Quickly she takes out her eye liner and puts it on along with some of her scented oil. Thinking he would be back rather quickly she gathers her focus to stretch her powers in search of him. She is surprised to discover him farther than she expected. She stops. She should gather fire wood.

As she makes her way to the tree line a fast approaching demonic aura has her stretching her powers fast and far to feel it. Her fear spiked immediately knowing it was not Inuyasha. It was familiar, though. Still, she raced for her bow. Before she could even draw an arrow, however, the presence made itself known.

"Kagome?" Kouga exclaimed, in surprise. "I thought I smelled you! Come 'ere! Gimme a hug!" He hollers, running at her.

"Kouga, don't!" She shouts. This stops the wolf demon in his tracks. "Take another wiff!"

He furrows his brows, leaning in a bit, and after several moments his eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. "I see. So where is mutt face? When did you get back?"

A small growl escapes her, surprising her just as much as him. After a moment he laughs at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" His laugh gets louder.

She couldn't believe the noise had come out of her, until Inuyasha burst through the trees to her side, smelling her and nuzzling her hair. She remained silent but could not stay still as an urge to nuzzle and lick his neck overpowered her. All the while Kouga rolled in the grass laughing.

Soon she was snapped back to reality by her mates angry voice.

What the hell just came over her?

"Kouga, you scared the hell out of Kagome!" He shouts, marching up to the laughing wolf demon. When he reaches down to grab him, the wolf dodges him and hops a few paces back.

"She growled like a dog when I called you a mutt, and scared herself!" He began laughing again.

Inuyasha sent back an apologetic look that only embarrassed her.

"Don't be embarrassed 'Gome! You didn't know it could happen!" He shouts back when he senses her shame.

Her blush darkens upon realizing he could feel her embarrassment. Now she was angry.

"Don't embarrass me more Inuyasha! And didn't know what could happen? And Kouga, you fucking ass hole! I could kill you right now!" She screams at the pair, letting a ball of purifying energy form in her fist. She watches as they both widen their eyes, Inuyasha's ears flattening and Kouga taking several steps back. A smile replaces her angry frown.

"Ha! Didn't know THAT could happen did you Inuyasha? And Kouga, just let that be a very serious fucking warning." She finishes, feeling triumphant, and stamps off into the woods. She would go get the food.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha calls after her.

"I'm getting our lunch!"/

Kouga had rush off before Kagome could even locate a kill and Inuyasha joined her for the hunt. They were silent for the hike back to camp and all through lunch.

"Damn." Inuyasha says, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I was supposed to have dinner last night with the monk."

Kagome looks at him dumbly. She hadn't even thought about the two since she reunited with him.

"Sango?" She asks, a little hesitantly.

He smirks. "She married him."

This makes her smile widely. "I knew it!"

They share a laugh and it becomes quiet again, the two watching the fire. Kagome was craving a cigarette but was not sure how to excuse herself. She pondered for a minute over if he would understand what she was doing if she lit up right here in front of him, and if he would even let her smoke once he understood. She reaches for her jacket and stands up.

"I need to be excused for a moment."

"I'll be right here." Was all he said to her.

She made her way past the treeline quite a ways and sat down. She pulled a cigarette out and growls when she remembers that she gave away her lighter. She places it back in the box begrudgingly and heads back to camp.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She starts when close enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the changes that are happening to me."

She takes a seat next to him, but he pulls her into his lap and kisses her softly.

"Like, when you growled at Kouga?"

"What happened?"

"Your body went through some transformations, while you slept no doubt, so you and I can function in this life as mates."

Her brows knit in confusion.

"You haven't noticed yet, but has your vision gotten better? Or sense of smell? You will be faster too, and your life span will match my own now."

"I'm still human, though?"

"Yes. Just... not as much. I fused our blood when I bit you. Does that make sense?"

She intertwined her fingers in his, admiring the difference in size.

"Okay, so what about the animal growl? It just... came out."

"You got angry when he called me a mutt?"

She gripped his hand firmly then. "That has bothered me for years."

He chuckled at her actions. "When I am angry I growl. I don't even have to think about it. In fact, I have to concentrate on not growling when I'm angry in certain situations. Like when Kouga used to court you. It's basic canine instinct."

She was quiet for a moment as she took everything in.

"I can't believe you and Kouga are friends."

"That wolf is a moron. But he is a strong reliable ally and he is trustworthy. You had no reason to fear him today. I felt you become suddenly afraid, and it made me so afraid you were in danger. As I got close enough I knew it was only him. Still, for a moment I was so angry I'd left you alone."

"I admit I was scared when I sensed him. But once I knew it was him I wasn't afraid he'd hurt me. I didn't know you two were friends. I was afraid he'd get flirty and demanding and start a fight-"

"No doubt if we hadn't mated when I found you, and he showed up, he'd have been flirty to be an ass. He an Ayame mated years ago. She insisted I mate a woman for a long time. She's a mouthy bitch and Kouga is always putting her in her place."

"Her place? What place is that?" Kagome huffs. Her independence was important to her. All of a sudden it was clear to her that it might be a thing of the past.

Inuyasha had been to Kagome's era. He saw first hand how women lived in the future. They were independent. They could speak when and how they wanted and Kagome had demonstrated this from the moment he met her. While his demon could easily pin her down, bite her throat-put her in her place-his human half could not. Especially with the knowledge he had of how she was raised her entire life.

"I'm sorry. That probably sounded harsh Kagome. You have to remember where you are, the way things work here. Especially among demons. He has instincts and so does she that lead them to behave, to live, the way they do. It is normal. I will do my best to never treat you disrespectfully. Even if my demon takes control I will never hurt you. I may hurt your feelings sometimes, but it won't be intentional, ever."

She relaxed at that. She knew what it meant for her to submit to him as a mate, but she just never heard him speak that way about anyone. It was a little startling.

He watched her face as she took it all in, waiting for her to ask more, to say or do anything.

Kagome thought back to the previous night. He was so dominate and so intimate and it was everything she could have asked for. She shifts in his lap and straddles him. He looks into her eyes searching them for a reason.

"If we leave in the next couple of hours, can we make it to Miroku and Sango's by dinner?"

"If I move fast we can." He answers, combing his clawed fingers through her hair.

Kagome grabs his top, pulling it free from his waistline and over his head. She stands and lays them down flat on the ground next to them.

She fixes her gaze on him and begins undressing. As if on cue he stands and frees himself of the rest of his clothes, closing the space between their naked bodies and devours her lips.

She moans and lowers herself to her knees engulfing his member with her mouth. He would not be expecting this. She had thought about doing it all day, hoping he wouldn't see it as an act of dominance from her. She only got a few pumps on him before he moaned and snatched her back up.

He spun her around and bent her over onto her knees again and bit her ass. She gasped and it only served to further his teasing. He bit her all over her back and ass until it was covered in teeth marks. She was panting hard.

"Inuyasha, no more!" She breathed.

He grinned wickedly./

(Thanks to all who are reading. Still down for reviews, even if you hate it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miroku watched as his wife rushed out of the front door of their home. She had been cooking a stew for a few hours and her action startled him. He stands quickly from his chair to run after her but stops short in the doorway.

At the sight of her running into the arms of the miko-Inuyasha walking not far behind-relief courses through him. They crashed into each other, down to the ground, holding each other tightly. He brings his hand to his heart and smiles.

He missed the young woman dearly, no doubt. But his soft heart pained for years for his wife's loss of her friend, and regrettably-even more so-for Inuyasha. Their reunion was a sight to see. He smiles and waves at Inuyasha before going to join the group.

Inuyasha smiled a small smile at the women unbeknownst to him. Miroku caught it. The pair was giggling and crying and repeating to each other how much they missed one another and how beautiful the other was. When Miroku was close enough, Inuyasha's smile left and he nodded in the monks direction.

"Came for that dinner you invited me to. Even if I am late."

"Late but still invited." He said with a smile. He looked down at the women who were standing and Kagome threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Miroku! You honorable pervert! You married my Sango, thank you!"

Taken by surprise as he was, he hugged her back.

"You sure know how to keep people waiting. If anyone is late, it is you dear Kagome." He laughed out.

She let him go and wiped her eyes hugging Sango once again.

"You're one to talk," Sango replied for the miko.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone silenced and looked at the hanyou who was walking toward the house. Inuyasha smiles when he hears their laughter echo him./

"What is an archaeologist?" Sango inquires, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiles, too excited to tell her about her job. She laced her fingers between hers to lock their hands together. Sango held her hand right back.

"Well," she starts," I'm a professor who studies the behavior and lifestyle of ancient civilizations. I read a lot of old books, and dig up old cities and ruins that have been buried by sand and time."

"Ooo, what's a professor?"

"A professor is a teacher who goes to a really expensive school for a long time to get a piece of paper that proves to the world they are one of the best and smartest teacher's in the world!"

"I bet you are the smartest!" Sango cheers, pulling Kagome's hand to her chest.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat opposite the women, listening intently. Inuyasha hadn't even heard this yet.

"I went to a university, oh, uh, that is a school-I went to a school to get my degree. That's the piece of paper I mentioned. I worked a crappy waitress job until I was done and went to America. That's a mainland on the the very west side of the world, and got a really good paying job there."

"What's a waitress job?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh, it's embarrassing. I had to bring people their food and drinks at an Inn and clean up the messes they left behind. It was shitty. But-"

"Wait a minute," he stops her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I had to earn money to pay for my apartment-er-place where I lived."

"Weren't you lonely Kagome?" Sango says, leaning in closer to her, worry etching her features.

"Yes. I was very lonely. I didn't have any friends or family. I didn't have any money ever to do anything. I lived in a tiny dump and didn't even have a bed for four years. I missed my mama and brother, but I couldn't make myself go home. It hurt too much to be there and see the well and be so close, yet so far away from you all. Mama understood. Souta... Not so much. Oh! My mother and brother!" She exclaims. "They are probably freaking out!"

"How long have you been here Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"Four days now. I feel terrible."

"Well, can't you just go home really quickly to-"

Kagome's gaze averts instantly to Inuyasha who eyes fixed on hers right back. The married couple are startled by a resounding 'No!' coming from both individuals.

Kagome can't look away from her mate in that moment. His eyes never leave hers. "The well might not let me come back if I go."

The thought of her going through the well and being unable to return was unbearable. She knew he could feel that in her, and she felt it in him just the same. She manages to pry her eyes away from him to look at the demon slayer.

"I will have to test the well, eventually, but not yet. Mama may be worried, but that is what mother's do anyway's all the time. That woman worries over me every day of her life. For the past few years not so much, only about me finding a husband. Good Lord..."

She heard Sango laugh, but couldn't help notice the pang of jealousy coming from Inuyasha. She did her best to ignore the urge to comfort him.

"Sango, I can't believe you are not a mother by now. What with Miroku being so desperate for someone to bear him a child it is surprising." She teased.

Sango waved it off. "Maybe a few years from now. I'm expecting Kirara back in a few weeks and pregnant too. Ol' girl finally hit full maturity went into heat. She wandered off weeks ago. She fought it for as long as she could-she is so loyal. Her instincts got her in the end. I know she will be a good mother. You can have one of her kittens if you decide to stay here!"

"I'd be honored!" Kagome says, her eyes lighting up in wonder.

Inuyasha's heart soars and she senses his excitement, bewildered by it. She couldn't have ever imagined Inuyasha wanting a cat.

"So you do want to stay then?" Miroku states.

It made sense to her then, why her mate had become so excited. She looked at Miroku blankly, then to Inuyasha who's eyes flashed red for just a moment when he grinned at her.

"Of course I want to stay," she begins, her eyes softening at the monk. "You have to understand though, I have a whole life I have made back in the future. A life I have worked hard for. A life I am so proud of. I love my job! And my big lovely house with my big comfy bed. When that well opened I jumped in without any thought to what I was leaving behind. To what I would be coming back to. In reality it was the most foolish thing I have ever done."

She sees the hard look on Miroku's face as he tried to put himself in her shoes. She caught Sango's eyes sadden and felt Inuyasha become pained.

"But you know what?" She says, smiling, looking all around at them. "I don't regret it one bit."

As Sango crushed her with another hug, she felt the tension ease in her mate.

"Let's eat you wimps."/

"When will I see Shippo?"

Kagome had been wondering ever since they'd arrived at their friends house. She was honestly afraid to ask.

Inuyasha chuckled as he settled into the bed with Kagome. Sango and Miroku were long gone to bed. Sango insisted they stay the night so Kagome could have a comfortable nights sleep, and she had layed out several layers of bed rolls and blankets for her.

"I knew you'd ask eventually."

"Don't do that to me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rid himself of the playful grin as he looked into her eyes. "You babied that little runt from the moment we found him. He saw you as his mother in the end, you know that right?"

She buried her face into his chest and snuggled closer to him, waiting for the answer.

"He lives with Kaede. You should know he's gotten as tall as you. No more free rides or cradling him like a baby."

She pulled back to look up at him, eyes wide with wonderment.

"No shit?"

Inuyasha chuckles. "You sure have picked up some colorful language since you left."

She buries her face back in his chest.

"I know. It's terrible. It's not the worst habit I've picked up, though."

He rolls onto his back, pulling her close to him to lay her head on his chest, one arm around her. "What's that?"

"Wanna see? I can show you right now."

"Sure?"

"Will you get me a stick and I'll meet you outside."

Soon enough he is back with a stick and she sticks one end of it into the fire, pulling it out once it is glowing red.

"Come on," she whispers, "I can't show you in here."

Once outside she puts a short white stick in her mouth and touches the end of it to the ember, sucking in and puffing out a large cloud of smoke.

He backs away, assaulted by the smell of it, and scowls at the look of pleasure on her face.

"Is that magic?"

"I have been craving this all day." She admits.

"What the fuck is that?" He demands, covering his nose with his sleeve.

"It's called a cigarette. Ever seen any old men smoking pipes?"

He nods, disgust still evident on his face.

"This is what they are smoking, only it's rolled up into paper." She finishes, taking another long drag.

"That's sick Kagome! And it smells nothing like what the old men smoke."

"It's not the same plant, Inuyasha, it's similar. It's called tobacco. It is only native to the Western world but one day the other countries will have it."

"That shit is poisonous!"

She hadn't told him that part. "How would you know?" She takes another long drag.

"I can smell it. My instinct just tells me that shit is bad for you," he spats, pinching it between his fingers, taking it from her lips.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She whispers loudly. He throws it a few feet away from him. She runs to grab it.

"Forest fires! Have I told you nothing?"

He makes a dash for her and she takes another drag of it whilst running the opposite direction in attempts to get away.

The both of them made notice of her quicker than usual speed, but it wasn't enough to lose him. It takes one small leap for him to cut her off and she screeches to a halt.

"Okay you win!" She seethes, stamping her foot on the soft grass. Quickly licking her fingers thoroughly, she flashes him a mischievous grin as she pinches the red hot cherry between her thumb and forefinger. As she predicted, he didn't like that one bit and snatched the thin item from her almost as soon as she touched it. She let it go easily, giggling, and with a swift wipe of her hand on her shirt, brought her uninjured fingers to his line of sight.

"No burns!"

He grabs her waist then with a growl, pulling her to him and scoops her up. He bites her hard on her ear and she squeaks.

"Inuyasha that really hurt!"

"Don't ever do that shit again."

"Fine!" She huffs, folding her arms over her chest, looking away from him. She let him carry her all the way back inside and put her into bed.

She tried dead weighting once laid down, but maneuvering her body so he could spoon her proved to be no trouble at. The whole incident was so comical to her she could not stay mad at him for biting her so hard. She gave up the charade and inched her body closer to his on her own.

Inyasha smiles at that. He wraps an arm around her waist to bring her even closer and begins to lick the ear he bit. He did not draw blood but he knew it hurt.

She let him do so, ignoring her arousal. She was tired and would never disrespect her friends by acting on her urges in their home. Inuyasha caught her scent and promptly stopped his ministrations. She rolls onto her back.

"Kiss me." She whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

He does as she says without hesitation. It was soft and slow and just what she needed. She runs a hand over an ear and he lays his head on her chest.

She could feel the love coursing through him. He could feel her. No words were needed. /

"When do you think this happened?"

The sound of Miroku's voice jolted Inuyasha awake. He swallows dryly looking down at his arm wrapped around Kagome before looking up at the couple. Sango was giggling and Miroku giving him a disgusting smile. He sits up, pulls his knees into his chest and hides his face in his arm, growling loudly to wake Kagome.

"Get up Kagome, we've been found out."

"Nuh?" She flutters her eyes open in the dim light of early morning, confused by his statement and her surroundings. She props herself up on her elbows but soon discovers the reason for his disposition and pulls the blankets over her head.

"Go away!"

"But Kagome!" Sango chides. "I wan't you to go to the springs with me!"

Kagome shoves the covers down roughly and sits up.

"Is that okay with you?"

He didn't have to see her to know she was asking him. He could sense her embarrassment and she could sense his.

"Just go."

"Miroku don't be a prick." She says flatly before exiting, Sango skipping after her like an ass.

Inuyasha glares at the smiling monk as he stands. "Don't say a damn word Miroku."/

Kagome sinks into the hot water and moans. "I really needed this."

Once Sango is situated comfortably next to her she nudges her.

Kagome opens her eyes. "What?"

"You know what. What happened between you two?"

"Do I really need to say it? He found me, Sango. It was like... Like it was meant to happen. I had been here for days. I was avoiding seeing all of you. I didn't know if I would stay or how I would say goodbye again if I decided to not. I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I understand Kagome. Go on."

Kagome takes a deep breath trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"I couldn't make myself go back to the well, I found I had wandered so far from it I didn't even know where I was. But I couldn't imagine facing any of you. Especially not Inuyasha. To have had to move on from all of this in a world where I had no one to share it with-people would think I was crazy. For a year, I toyed with the idea that I was. I didn't know what to do. And then there he was. He crashed into me like a wave into the shore and he kissed me and I knew then that I was here for a reason-if only one. I had stumbled onto his camp site my first day here. He left a fire burning and it almost burned down the forest. He had left to help Kouga with something. In that short time I found his camp, took something from his tent and left my scent behind. When he returned he could smell me," she giggled, "He found me that evening."

"Did he give you back your lighter?"

Kagome looks at her bewildered. "My lighter?"

"Yes, I thought that was how he came to know you were here. You sold it to the woman, the merchant we buy our food from. Miroku saw her with it and bought it from her. When Inuyasha saw us with it raced out the door-I assumed to look for you."

"He never mentioned it. It would have been convenient, believe me. I imagine he'll never let me have it now." She giggled.

"When will you test the well?"

"When I feel brave enough. I can't be without Inuyasha ever again."

Sango sunk deeper in the water, eyes fixed on her friend-almost unblinking.

Kagome sighs. "That courage may never come."/

Inuyasha arrived quickly at Kaede's. He did not want to be late back to Miroku's with Kagome's surprise. It was a perfect fall day and he didn't even break a sweat on his run. Scanning the area he finds Kaede and Shippo in the garden pulling weeds.

"Hey Kaede, you think you can manage your garden alone today?"

Shippo eyes the half demon with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?"

He doesn't answer him, instead waiting for the old mikos response.

"Aye, I can do that Inuyasha. Big plans for the day?" She says with a knowing tone. Her eye's were smiling at him and he thought, somehow, she knew.

"Miroku and Sango are making a big lunch to celebrate some sort of news, although won't say what-"

"A surprise?" Shippo asks, standing.

"Apparently," Inuyasha replies, feigning annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "So lady?"

Kaede let out a throaty chuckle that had both demons a little startled.

"Go, yes, go! Inuyasha, Shippo-Do me a favor and all of you stop by here tonight. I'll shall make a feast to celebrate as well, I'd like to hear this news!"

"Alright then, lets go Shippo," he calls back, already running at almost full speed. "Keep up!"

Shippo is at his side in an instant. The fox demon was now 19 and he was even faster than Inuyasha. The fox in him made it so. He was also impossible to sneak up on with such good hearing, rendering it useless to try and trick him back. He was a trickster and a magician and a damn good one at that. He briefly glanced over at his comrade. Kagome was going to freak. He smiles at that thought.

Suddenly, Shippo takes off ahead of him, going faster than Inuyasha could even hope to. He could try to call after him, but knew it was useless. He'd caught Kagome's scent on the wind. He prayed she was too distracted to pick up his aura.

He arrived not too shortly after him and found Miroku explaining that they wanted to surprise her.

"Is she the same? The same Kagome?" He asked a little hesitantly, worry in his voice.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, she has grown up Shippo. A lot has changed for her, but she is still Kagome."

"When did she arrive? How did I not smell her come into town?"

"She never went to the village, actually," Inuyasha began, unsure of how to explain it all. "I found her miles from here. She... Got lost."

Shippo was quiet for a few moments and the two older men watched the thoughts form in his head. He looked more worried now and turned away from them.

"Did... Did she marry?"

"No." Inuyasha answered, and heard a sharp exhale come from him.

Shippo turns and grins at the half demon. "Good. I knew she wouldn't."

Inuyasha cracks a smile. He balls a fist and smashes the young boys head.

"Ow! The hell was that for?"

"For asking stupid questions! Now, how do you wanna do this? No doubt in my mind she is going to sense your presence as soon as she is close enough."

"I very well can't conceal his aura with a barrier," Miroku begins. "She can see them."

"How's this for an idea?"

The two look in the direction of the fox demon only to find another Miroku.

"No doubt she'll sense me, but she won't be able to see me. It will throw her off."

He turns in a circle and the men give him a once over looking for flaws and find none. Miroku can't help but laugh.

"I'll go hide in the woods. How do you plan to get Kagome back here so soon?"

"Easy, I'll just think of something that makes me worry. She will come."

"You mated?" Shippo asks, voice raised, his illusion gone in his shock.

"Shut up runt!"

"You mated? Inuyasha, you sly dog you!" Miroku teases.

Inuyasha growls. "Monk, if you don't shut the-"

"How long has Kagome been here? You mated in their home? Ew! You perv-"

"No! It's not like that! We already had the night before. Nothing happened last night you fuckin' bozos."

Shippo took Inuyasha's form and grabbed Miroku's hand, kneeling on one knee. Miroku put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Simultaneous laughter escapes the two, Inuyasha knocks their heads together but they keep laughing anyway.

"Great, now she'll be back soon. You two idiots pissing me off got her wondering and worrying."

Their laughter slows to a stop and Shippo takes the monks form again. "I'm glad it was you Inuyasha. For both your sakes."

"I agree," Miroku adds, slapping Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You're finally a man. I'll take my leave. Shippo I want a full reenactment."

The demons watch as the monk disappears into the trees. After several minutes they stopped smelling him and knew he had put up a barrier. Inuyasha turns to look over Shippo once more.

"She'll be confused, but for how long, I can't say. Are you ready to see her?"

"I've been ready for way too long."

Inuyasha nods. He understood more than anyone how it felt to miss a mother./

"Don't tell Inuyasha I showed you smoking."

"The future is such a strange place Kagome," Sango starts, grabbing Kagome's hand. "And I won't. As long as you promise to stop after you run out."

Kagome smiled and looked down at their hands. Sango hadn't stopped holding her hand since she arrived. "I promise, Sango."

They were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company as they made their way back to her home. Then, Kagome sensed a new presence. New, but familiar.

"Someone is at your house."

Sango looked over at her friend and found her concentrating. When the house came into view Kagome gasped and smiled.

"Come on! It's Shippo!"

With that she took off running, Sango giggling and running after her. It didn't take them long to get to the door, and Kagome flug it open, calling out to him.

"Shippo!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked confused from their seats on the floor. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's expression turned into one of confusion as well.

"Is Shippo here?" Sango asked from behind her.

"We haven't seen him." Inuyasha lies.

Kagome's brow furrows. His presence was in the room, she could swear it. "I know he's here. Shippo you'd better come out here!"

Her eyes scanned the room, and she turned away from the two men toward the window. "Where is he?"

Shippo let down his disguise and winked at Sango, who quickly caught on to their plan.

He stood up, making no sound as he tip toed behind the miko still looking out of the window. He wanted to reach out and squeeze her tightly. Instead, he started making silly faces at the back of her head and Sango and Inuyasha could hardly contain their laughter.

"Funny, I could swear he is here..." She states sounding dejected, turning away from the window. "I guess I'm-"

She gasps loudly when she bumps into a young man as tall as herself with red hair and turquoise eyes. She begins spitting 'I'm sorry' before it dawns on her who he is.

When she does her eyes widen all over and she can't even find words in her shock.

"Shippo!" Is all she can get out as she throws her arms around him. He squeezes her back and lifts her off of the floor.

"I'm sorry Kagome, it was just fun and games."

Finally she dons a smile. A big one at that. Inuyasha smiles at the sight. He could feel her shock, excitement, and now, a little ache in the mix.

Shippo lowers her feet to the floor and after a few moments they let go of one another.

"You've grown up Kagome." He says, smiling at her.

Her eyes widen a bit at the sound of his deep voice, and she laughs.

"Me? What about you?"

She brushes his bangs back out of his face, admiring his short hair cut, happy he doesn't shy away from her motherly antics. She takes a step back and looks him up and down, noting the long red fox tail, no longer a ball of fluff. He wore a black and white hakama that fit snugly, revealing how thin he was. She knew he was strong, however, when she hugged him he was as hard as a rock.

She looked up into his eyes once more. "I suppose you won't be too bummed that I didn't bring candy."

He chuckled softly. "I guess you will have to do."

Inuyasha's hand on her arm brought her from her staring. She glanced at him lovingly. "Thank you."

"Bit of a shock, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit." She replied, watching Shippo take a seat next to Sango. The real Miroku entered then, earning everyone's attention.

"Was she surprised?" He asks, hugging Sango who'd gotten up to greet him.

"Oh yeah," Shippo replied.

"I can't wait to see it, then." He grabs his wife playfully and kisses her. She giggles in return. "This is the best day I've had since I married you, Sango."

"Let's celebrate then," Sango says. "I'll make us lunch!"

"Kaede wants us to stop by tonight, too," Inuyasha informs the group.

"I'd love to see her," Kagome calls back to them. Shippo had gone outside the hut and she was following him.

Inuyasha watched the demon stop and wait for her, Kagome quickening her pace to reach him. She grabbed an arm and Shippo lead them to a shady area where they sat down with one another. Shippo was pulling a magic flower from thin air. He put it in Kagome's hand who put it behind her ear. She was asking him to show her more tricks and he willingly complied, making colorful explosions of lights and jewelry and even taking his younger form. She began tickling him then, and he changed back instantly, laughing and yelling for her to stop.

Miroku was sweeping and chanting some mantra, and Sango was already boiling rice and meat in the kitchen. Knowing the two did not need help, he made his way over to his mate, taking a seat next to her. She scooted close to him whilst carrying on with Shippo which surprised him, but he did not shy away.

He supposed she might have felt his little twinge of jealousy. He admitted to himself he wanted her attention. In all reality, he wanted to be alone with her. But he loved her and deep down he loved Shippo too. There reunion was important and therefore, important to him.

"Kagome, I'm going to go the the springs and clean up. You okay here?"

She looks at her mate and smiles warmly. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

He nods and kisses her forehead gently.

When Inuyasha was out of sight, Shippo spoke.

"I missed you Kagome. So much. But Inuyasha," he trailed off for a moment and Kagome waited patiently for him to finish. The seriousness in his tone had not gone unnoticed.

"I'm glad you came back. I just wish it hadn't taken so long. I saw you like my mother and losing you was painful. I have been living with Kaede ever since you left. There were a few years when I left her, though, to go off on my own to train. All I could think about was you. It was lonely-"

"It was for me too, Shippo," she starts, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Painful, I mean. And lonely. See, I left Japan after a year had passed and I couldn't open the well."

"Where did you go, Kagome?"

"A land called America on the other side of the world. I finished school and became a teacher and explorer. I traveled the world Shippo. It was amazing but... I was alone. I had no friends, and my family was home in Japan. I went a little crazy during that time. I did spend some time in Japan digging through old ruins for books or texts about this past. This place. I wanted to find you. I needed proof that it was real, and I did! Things got a little easier after that. I was able to move on from it, and build a home in America, and focus on living the life I had made."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

She finds sadness in his eyes, and her heart pains. "Shippo..."

"I know what it must have been like, the well breaking, and being away from Inuyasha. I was naive when you left, but I knew how you felt about him. I was so afraid that you would be too broken. Inuyasha... Well, he was devastated. He wouldn't give up on trying the well for months. Eventually, it drove him wild. He was like an animal and disappeared into the world. I don't know how he got control of himself. One day, he came back and was quiet, calm. And he didn't go back to well anymore after that. But he never went to far."

"Shippo, I'm sorry for everything." She scoots beside him and wraps her arms around him for a brief embrace.

"It's alright Kagome. I didn't know how you would do it, or when it would happen, but I knew you'd come back. And I knew you wouldn't marry or have any kids with a man from your time. I just knew. I'm so glad you didn't. Inuyasha would have killed anyone who touched you, and he definitely will now that you are his mate."

Her eyes were wide at his confession, and she felt somewhat strange talking to him about such adult things. He was an adult now, however. Her eyes soften.

"I wish I could have watched you grow up. Have you found anyone special?"

"Me? No. I spend all my time in the village. Kaede has aged quite a bit in your absence. She needs help getting up sometimes."

"I see. I hope I don't surprise her too much."

He smiles and reaches behind her ear, pulling out a beautiful carved wooden fox charm and hands it to her.

"You might."/

"Kagome, would you like some more?"

"No, Kaede. Thank you though."

Kagome and the gang had arrived almost two hours ago. Kaede-as she had predicted-was not surprised to see her.

She'd explained to others she could not hope to hide her presence from their elder, even with a barrier. Right, she was. Kaede was in front of her home, cane in hand and a smile on her face, supper already cooking. She had prepared six fish, expecting a sixth guest.

Who else could it have been?

Kagome eyes the old woman and a smile graces her lips. The woman smiles knowingly back at her.

Kaede had been the first to know of Kagome's presence here. The moment the woman came to her with the message from the lake she knew she had returned.

While everyone else had been, at first, concerned with Kagome's reasoning for venturing off into the wild upon arrival, Kaede was not troubled.

For Kagome was a priestess. Her heart was strong and big and open, leaving so much room for love of any and all who may cross her path. And while this was a precious gift, it left so much room for disappointment, loss, and heartache.

The grief in her heart the years she had been gone must have made for a hard life. To survive, she surely let them all go. To suddenly be back, unsure of the way things be-uncertainty plaguing her every step-surely, it drove her away from that which she feared most. How could she go so long away from that-from whom-she loved?

Her eyes go to Inuyasha.

Kaede was no demon. She was the furthest from it. Be that truth, it did not mean she did not know them like the back of her hand.

She had watched Inuyasha for years grow and age with time. It was apparent he'd aged with but a glance at him. His face had become rigged. His body taller, broader, and stronger. It was his eyes though, wisdom found it's way in those golden orbs some years ago and his character spoke measures of this as well.

His demon certainly had driven him mad not shortly after Kagome's disappearance. He needed her more than words could ever describe and did not need to be spoke. The human in him suffered something unimaginable as it warred with his demon half. Full demons cannot go without their mate once they are bonded and cannot refrain long from claiming their mate once the spirit in them has chosen. Inuyasha had chosen, but Kagome was unreachable.

The human in him kept him hoping, kept him alive. The demon in him kept him from living.

Kaede looked at him now, subtle in the way he watched Kagome's every move, so aware of her existence. Kagome and he would share a look every so often and Kaede knew-they were one now.

She closes her eyes. She did not understand the magic of the well, but was only so happy it was as it was. It was fate, no more, no less. For the first time she saw her sisters death, the evil scheme of that devil Naraku in a positive light. She was undeniably joyful that Inuyasha and Kikyo had never been together. It was undeniable they were never meant to.

She opens her eyes and finds everyone chatting, happy among each others company.

"Shippo," she says over the commune, earning the young mans attention.

"Will ye run over to the headman's inn and secure a room for Kagome. Inuyasha, do ye need one as well?"

She knew the answer. She just didn't want to be rude for assuming. Everyone had gone quiet, already knowing the news.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's heart quicken. He thought about how he should answer for a second and his expression is serious when he looks at the old woman.

"Kagome is my mate now, Kaede. We only need one room."

She smiles. "Bless you child. Bless the both of you and your lives as one."

Kagome stands and kneels next to Kaede, giving her a tight hug.

Kaede chuckles. "Don't squish this old woman now, Kagome!"

Sango giggled and the men laughed heartily.

"Kagome doesn't know her own strength anymore Kaede." Inuyasha begins. "She's hasn't quite gotten the feel of her new body yet."

"I see, well, Kagome will get a feel for it soon enough. Do you still train?" She asks, directing the question at the younger miko.

Kagome smiles. "Kaede you taught me well and I hope you will be proud. I will have to show you what I can do tomorrow morning."

"I look forward to it, dear."

Kagome stood to return to her seat and rejoin the conversations but Kaede put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"May I speak with ye alone child?"

Kagome kneels to give the woman help up. "Sure."

Inuyasha had caught the request and resisted excusing himself to follow. Kagome had given him a look. She did not approve of him spying then, or now. He watched as they left the hut and listened to their footsteps as long as he could, one ear facing the doorway, until they were too far and drowned out by the voices in the room.

Shippo caught everything thanks to his fox ears. He knew Inuyasha was debating on listening to his new mate.

"I'm sure it's just priestess stuff, Inuyasha."

Drawn from his reeling thoughts, he glares at the fox.

"She'll think you don't respect her if you follow them. And aren't you still wearing the subjugation beads?"

"She hasn't noticed them yet, and you better not bring it up."

Shippo flashes a toothy grin. "What do I get?" His voice low.

Miroku and Sango were talking heavy about going on a vacation.

Inuyasha frowned. "I'll think about it."/

"Kagome, you've grown in more ways than one I can see. Truly I am proud of you just upon hearing of your success while you were away. I'm sure you have done well spiritually as well."

They had been walking slowly, for ten minutes in the direction of the well. It displeased her, but she had no intention of getting anywhere near the thing. The air was cool and dry, and the smell of autumn was in the air. Kagome wished she'd brought her jacket.

She intended just to listen and answer what questions Kaede had. Not tell her story all over again. She left out the really emotional details and just focused on her successes. The graduating, the traveling, her international recognition, and her experiences teaching.

"Kaede, you were aware before that where I am from there is no one like you or even any reason for someone like you because there are no demons?.It was difficult to practice and master my powers but I did it when I could find time and privacy."

Kaede seemed deep in thought for several minutes. She was quiet. It had her nervous for some reason as they walked onward. Kagome was so relieved when she spoke again.

"Kagome I am over joyed that you returned. Is it to stay?"

Kagome looks at her feet and frowns.

"Inuyasha cannot live without you now and it may be unwise to use the well to cross time back and forth. You cannot live both lives-"

"I don't even know if the well will open again," she interrupts, her words rushed, frustration evident. "I didn't know what would happen when I saw him again, or if I even would. What happened between us happened so very fast and I haven't even been back to the well since I got here. I didn't even know it would open. I didn't even know I would have to ever see the stupid thing again, I hadn't been home in years!"

She felt pressure hit her suddenly, and she rushed the words out as she spoke. Hearing the panic in her own voice made her want to cry.

"It is not home anymore Kagome."

"I didn't even say goodbye to my mother and brother. I have to go home at least once more-"

"It was no accident, that well opening when it did. You must see that. You must accept that it may never open again and if it does, and you go back through-"

"I know-"

"If you go back through," she continues, assertively, ignoring the younger woman's claim. "You may not return. Killing Inuyasha and almost certainly, yourself."

Kagome huffs loudly. "I know."

"I want to go with you when you try. When do you plan on trying Kagome?"

"I don't know Kaede, I'm so afraid. I don't think I can tell Inuyasha that I plan on doing this. I don't know that I can sneak away either."

"Perhaps now," she stops walking and Kagome stops with her. "Is the time to try." She nods ahead of them.

Kagome follows the woman's gaze and finds the well in sight, not too far ahead; a black rigged silhouette sticking out like a sore thumb in the flat grassy field, even in the dark. Her stomach flip flops in her. Dread paled her and she looked away, back in the direction she knew her mate was.

"I cannot, Kaede. Please let's leave."

"Kagome, you said it yourself. I'm amazed at Inuyasha's self control for not following now, but I assure you it won't happen again. And you won't want it to happen again. This is the way it must be, and it must be now. If you respect me at all you will listen and know that I am right."

Tears ran unchecked down Kagome's face for the first time in years.

"Kagome your family deserves an explanation. You need to say goodbye." Kaede urges.

A sob escapes. Then another. Was she even considering this? Then, at the worst possible time, she felt him. Inuyasha was missing her already. His soul called out to hers, and it almost sent her to her knees.

"Okay." She blurt out, sniffing.

Kaede took her by the arm and guided her along toward the well as fast as she could. Kagome's crying was now a hyper breathing.

"We must hurry. Unless you calm down Kagome, Inuyasha will be here quicker than we can do this sensing you in such distress." She croaked out.

"You must focus Kagome," she demands as they arrived at the well. "As soon as you cross Inuyasha will sense it instantly. He will not be able to feel you any longer, which is why you must hurry."

Kagome's thoughts were racing, her breathing sharp. She could do this because she had to. She peered over the edge and took a deep breath. She felt the well at that moment awaken. She exhales and a thought hits her.

"Kaede do you have any beads?"

"Why child?"

"The subjugation beads. It's how Inuyasha could pass through the well with me. If you can put some on yourself you can come with me."

"Aye child, but I do not think I should-"

"Kaede please! I do not want to do this alone and Inuyasha might hurt you if finds you here and let me go. You are the only one strong enough to help me open it back up if it seals for good again. Please."

Kaede takes her outstretched hand. "This old woman will help you dear Kagome."

Kagome smiles and gives her hand a squeeze before kneeling. "Get on my back Kaede."/

Inuyasha stood so quickly he almost turned the table over. Suddenly his blood went cold as he sensed her fear spike and his heart raced.

"Something's wrong."

He ran then, as fast as his legs could carry him and his own fear tripled once he realized where he was running. Shippo was almost on his heels.

"I got her." The fox calls out as he passes him, faster as always, and accelerating. Inuyasha was thankful in that moment that Shippo was so fast. He would be able to protect her from what ever danger she was in until he got there. What had him still so worried was that he could not smell this unknown danger, but he could so easily smell her. /

It takes a few moments to situate her, but Kagome has no trouble standing with the added weight. Her new strength amazed her and she climbed the rim of the well with ease. She stared down into the black hole, praying she could be quick. She looked at her watch. Almost ten pm.

"Okay," she breathed out, shakily. "Hold on as tight as you can."

"Kagome, no!" She heared Shippo scream from her right, but she doesn't listen and looks away from the fast approaching demon.

She stepped off of the edge and braced for impact with dirt. It never came./


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was running so fast that upon the sudden shock of her vanishing he lost his footing and hit the ground hard. Then the pain came. It was not pain from the fall. His mate was gone. Her presence gone from the world. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Despite Tessaiga being tied to him securely, his eyes changed in an instant. He let himself lose to the demon. The pain was unbearable. He had to escape it.

He could not.

Shippo watched Inuyasha transform. He knew he could say nothing to stop it and had to act fast. Inuyasha was now a very real threat. Preparing himself for the run of his life, he regretfully threw a smoke bomb at the monster, earning him attention. Inuyasha snarled at him and charged. Shippo ran fast into the forest away from the village praying Kagome would come back soon. Inuyasha was much faster in this form./

Kagome lurched forward, crying out.

"Kagome!" The elder miko exclaimed as the young woman fell into the dirt. It was dark. She could see nothing and was useless to help her up.

Her vision adjusted as she squinted her eyes in the dark and she could see a ladder. She began climbing, willing her old bones to hold her weight until she reached the top. She made it half way and knew she could go no further.

"Help!" She cried out, hoarsely. "Help us!"

She heard a loud creak above her followed by a few footsteps and a young mans questioning voice.

"Kagome?"

"Child, Kagome cannot stay longer! Help us child!"

The boy lept down the well passed her, nearly landing on the semi-conscious woman.

"What happened Kagome?" He pleaded.

"Souta?" Kagome managed through clenched teeth. "In my purse-in the house-a journal. Give it to mom."

Kaede was off the ladder now. She placed a hand on Souta's shoulder. "You must be the brother. Your sister is very ill, right now. She cannot stay here anymore."

Souta ignored the old woman. "What happened sis?"

"I have to stay with Inyasha now," she choked out as she struggled to sit up. Souta knelt and locked her into a hug for support. "The journal-it's how I take care of you and mama. Mama!"

Kagome called out to her.

"She isn't here, sis," he forced out, choking back a sob. "Why do you have to go?"

"She will die if she stays, Souta." Kaede answered for her.

He searched his sisters eyes. He could see love and sorrow in them, past the look of pain and pleading.

"Inuyasha will take care of her."

Souta looked up at the strange old woman, and back at his sister.

"Is that true sis? Promise me you will be alright?" He sobbed desperately.

Kagome smiled at him. "Promise brat. The journal. Take care of mama."

She squeezed her eyes shut then, curling into a ball in front of him, groaning.

A light flooded the well, then, blinding at first, and then revealing a sight he would never see again in all of his life. It was like looking into the void of space, and his sister and her companion began to fade.

"I love you, sis!" He cried out./

It felt like an eternity, going through the well. And then, just like that, they were back. Her pain diminished, but her breathing was still labored. She began to sob, realizing the bitter goodbye was just that. Goodbye. She could hear Kaede's voice trying to reach her. She ignored it and clutched a handful of soil in her fist from the bottom of the well.

"Kagome, child, let us go to a safer place to grieve."

Sobbing, she stood to her feet and let the woman on her back. With every reach she climbed higher, the sobbing died down to a consistent weep. She climbed. And she wept. When they had reached the top, she commanded Kaede get off of her.

"I need to be alone." She managed.

Kaede watched with pity as Kagome trudged off toward the forest, weeping. She searched the area with her powers for any presence and found only Kagome's. Knowing she was safe , she turned and began her small trek home.

Kagome had said she wanted to be alone. She couldn't stop crying. The sadness was pulling her in every direction, she could not cope. With more force than she ever imagined possible she stretched her miko powers far, far in search of her mate. She needed comfort. She needed him now.

Remembering the pain she felt in the well, she gasps, and falls to her knees. Thunder rolled over her, and she looks up. A storm had been moving in from the east all day. It had finally arrived, and cold rain drops were hitting her face. She didn't mind in that moment.

She kneels in the soft grass. Her soul cried out to Inuyasha so loudly in her despair she couldn't hear him over herself. He was angry? He was scared? She began to feel him. Guilt brought more tears.

He had felt it too. She did this to him. It was so selfish.

She knew he was close. She knew which direction he was coming from and began to run his way. When he was in her sight, she allowed herself to collapse into him. She knew he would catch her.

She was sobbing softly, and out of breath. It did nothing to falter Inuyasha's anger.

His demon was still in control. Once he caught his mate and was sure she was uninjured, he knelt, supporting her back and pulled her neck up to his barring fangs. The woman sobbed again, so he bit her and growled.

It didn't stop the sob from escaping and with his teeth in her flesh, the movement only caused her physical pain. She cried out at that and flinched, noticeably.

It was enough to pull her skin away from his mouth, and that would not do. He grabbed her throat and growled.

Kagome let out another sob. He was full demon. She was sure the pain induced this episode. It was her fault. She knew she deserved her punishment but she needed comfort now. Not more pain.

She sobbed in her helplessness, and wrapped her weak arms around his torso,nuzzling him hard. "Please, Inuyasha."

She heard his growl above her and he grabbed a fistfull of her hair, pulling her head back to examine her face.

She felt a new emotion, then, in him: Love. His eyes were still scolding and angry but it was unmistakable. He was forgiving her.

His grip loosened on her hair and she leaned up to lick his lips in between breaths. The tears fell freely still; it seemed the sobbing was all that had bothered him because he let her cry.

Or perhaps, her ministrations were distracting him.

He picked her up bridal style and next thing she knew they were flying through the trees, cold rain drops stinging her face. He ran for so long she was all cried out when he stopped.

They entered a cave. Kagome looked up at him to apologize, expecting her mate to be half again. Her eyes met with scorched red eyes, earning her a snap of his teeth at her. He growled and she looked back down at the floor. She was suddenly angry with him and it overrode her fear of his demon or his retaliation.

"I had to do it, okay?" She braves.

Out of her peripherals she saw him visibly tense. He raised both clawed hands in front of him as if to grab her shoulders but turned from her quickly. She looked at the long hair cascading down his back and could swear she saw it bristle.

"Kagome, sit me now, damn it." He ground out through clenched teeth.

She scowled at the back of his head and grabbed his shoulder, forcefully turning him to face her. She grabbed the beads and pulled fast and hard. The band snapped and the beads dropped, the sound of them bouncing off of stone littering the cave.

She glared as watched his red eyes widen, following the movement of the beads before looking into her eyes. She could instantly feel a strange desperation in him at their loss but it was soon obliterated by an intense anger he had previously been trying to ignore.

She cringed against her will and took a step back from him. She tried to maintain an angry visage but found his anger stole her breath away and she let out a gasp that more or less felt sucked from her lungs and whimpered.

"I lost my family, Inuyasha." She began to explain.

He took a step toward her and she took another step back. The anger she felt in him drove her away. She felt the cave wall against her back and put a hand out in front of her instinctively.

"I'm sorry I hurt you but I hurt myself more!" Her voice crescendo-ed and echoed throughout.

"I need you to come back to me. I did it for you. You are all I have now."

As she spoke she felt him becoming even more angry, and by the time she had finished speaking he had run away from her, leaving her alone in the cave. She let out a sob and then an angry growl in her frustration. She willed herself to ignore what she could feel in him and focused solely on her own feelings. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to be comforted. She needed to find her bearings and mourn them on her own without her mate. Her pride took over and the independence she feared would be gone forever presented itself again. She wiped her eyes and let out a long, slow breath.

"Walk, Kagome." She commanded herself.

She left the cave and found his footprints in the mud easily. Deliberately, she marched the opposite direction of his trail. She knew she could never hide from him. They could sense each others feelings even when miles apart. He was not going to notice she was gone for awhile, though. He had been angry enough to want to subdue her. He distanced himself from her for her safety, she knew.

"What an asshole." She said aloud, allowing her anger at him to reflect in her feelings. She hoped he was paying attention.

She watched her dirty boots sink in the mud as she walked through the rain, hugging herself for warmth. This had been one hell of a week. Her first life was over. Her new life had begun before she was even ready for it.

She smirked. She had known hadn't she? When she saw him for the first time again, the life she had built for herself was done.

Recalling that day-how her heart had jumped up into her throat at the sight of him, her whole body going weak-made her stomach twist. The memory of his mouth devouring hers made her swallow hard. He was worth the cost. Right?

"No!" She shouted at the trees. She shook her head ridding the memory of Souta and their mother. That was the real price of her loving this man from a world not her own. She would never see them again, or any one for that matter, all for this man who couldn't see through to reason for her when she needed him.

She took off running when she felt him. His overwhelming sympathy and regret rang true and she wanted to be angry at him. Her body protested loudly throwing the fresh memory of the pain she had felt once she crossed over through the well. Her muscles were sore. She ignored the pain and Inuyasha's soul bearing down on her own.

She hadn't been paying attention and when the fox demon crossed her path she gasped and slipped in the mud. It stopped its gallop to look at her and she found it's blue fire eyes did not strike fear in her. It's demonic aura was wild and feminine, but not dangerous.

She stood on shaky legs and sighed. "You startled me."

She held out a hand and for some reason the demon responded by nuzzling her palm.

"You know I won't hurt you, then? What is your name?"

The vixen made no sound, simply stared. Kagome took notice of a gold hoop in one of the large ears.

"You are so big. Do you transform, as well?"

The fox stepped back away from her at the same moment she sensed Inuyasha closing in on her.

"Wait, he won't hurt you!" She cried. "I won't let him."

The large demon stopped but grew wearier by the second, the fur on her back bristling.

"This tired mortal needs a ride. I promise I am strong enough to ride." She folded her hands together and searched the blazing eyes.

She stared back at her for a moment before quickly turning her back to her. Without hesitation she was on her back, fingers tangled in thick red fur, and they were off.

The vixen was unbelievably fast-fast enough to keep her mate chasing for hours. No doubt he would. She let her undeniable love radiate from her heart to reassure him it was still there. She just didn't want to need him now./

Inuyasha scowled and faced the direction of the cave. With his demon fully subdued, his new found clarity helped him see through to reason. He was so angry and wanted nothing but to scold and punish her. Feeling her sorrow turn into disappointment and then resentment drew a whimper from him. He was still angry, but less so. Knowing he was the catalyst for her resentment towards him had him itching to grovel.

He felt her soul push back on his to push him away. He felt her grasping for her resolve and then it was if her emotions went numb. He understood in that moment just how strong she had become over all the years alone.

He began his way back to the cave to apologize, letting how sorry he felt over shadow everything else. When he was close he realized she was no longer there. It made sense that she was trying to get away from him, but he could smell a female demon and the area and panicked.

He ran as fast as his weary limbs would take him and when he reached the edge of the woods he leaped above the canopy for a better field of vision.

There she was on the back of a large fox demon, riding away from him-and fast-through tall grass of a large valley.

He had no time to become angry again. He could feel her reaching out to him, full of love, and yet, something in her told him to stay away.

When he touched the ground he stopped and considered her wish. She was stronger than he expected. She'd had years of practice being alone just like he had, to comfort herself, build herself up, protect herself, and support herself.

'I'm better at it.' He admits in his head.

Wishes considered, he ran after the fox. He didn't have to catch them. He just needed to be there when they stopped. After all, fox demons might be known for being peaceful messengers, but were first and foremost, always tricksters. /

Shippo sped into the clearing and found Sango at the well.

"Miroku is with Kaede." She explains, following the fox demon who was walking at a brisk pace back toward the village. "What is going on?"

"Is Kaede alright?" He asks, worried for the old woman who was more like a surrogate mother to him.

"She is tired, but she is alright. Where did you go? She said Kagome went through the well, and-"

"Inuyasha transformed. I had to get him away from here. He chased me a long way until something lured him off. I went after him and tried to get his focus back on me until I realized it was Kagome."

Shippo had gotten on his knees to allow her on his back. She got the message and hurried to do so.

"You left her alone with him? Shippo!"

"He won't hurt her even in that state, Sango." He yelled over the wind. He was running again. "As mad as he was, though, I can't deny that I was a little worried. And Kagome was so upset."

"I hope she's alright." Sango says, as Shippo kneels to let her off. They were back at Kaede's hut.

Shippo stands and grabs Sango's wrist. He waits until he had her attention fully, to speak.

"Kagome should not have done that Sango." He begins, his tone serious. "Kagome is a human, so no doubt Inuyasha know's he cannot act accordingly as demons do in situations like this. Even if she deserves it. So don't worry."

Sango yanks her arm out of his grasp and glares at him.

"Don't be so naive, Shippo. Whatever she did doesn't merit being knocked around by some arrogant male dog." She spats, emphasizing the word 'dog'. "You men are all the same. Imagine how Kagome feels. Can you even do that? You men have a complete lack of ability to sympathize-"

"I can guarantee you, Sango, he know's _exactly_ how she feels." He interrupts, his voice a little louder now.

"Is everything okay, you two?"

The pair find Miroku in the doorway, glaring.

"Is she resting?" Shippo inquires, glaring back at the monk.

"She is sleeping."

He pushes past him. "I think you two should go on home then."

Miroku rolls his eyes before eyeing his wife. She had arms folded over her chest and was glaring daggers at the dirt. He sighs and places an arm around her to rest on her shoulder and draws her away from the hut.

"Kagome will be fine, dearest."

"I'm getting real tired of pig headed demons, Miroku."

He stops and lifts her chin to kiss her.

"My wife needs to relieve some stress." He whispers against her mouth. "I can help with that."/

(I realize it's a little shorter than the last. The next chapter is longer and will be up later today. Review to your heart's content.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kagome let her death grip of the demons fur loosen and she slid off easily. She checks her watch, surprised that they had been running for half an hour straight. It was still dark and the sun wouldn't rise for hours. She was grateful the moon was close to full to provide light, even with her improved demonic vision, it made seeing at night all the more easy.

She scans the area thoroughly for demonic aura's aside from the vixen's and only finds Inuyasha's. It was faint but she estimated he'd arrive shortly.

They were on the edge of a wood and there was a high cliff, home to a roaring waterfall that gave rebirth to a clean river. The two females were already fairly wet from the mist in the air, there.

Her current companion was at the waters edge several feet away, drinking, getting her fur completely soaked from the spray of the fall.

"Thank you," Kagome began, loudly. "I don't know how to repay you."

The fox turned toward her then and a blue flame engulfed her form, leaving what Kagome believed to be the most beautiful young woman in front of her.

She had blue cat-like eyes. Her hair was just a little redder than Shippo's and it was long and pulled to the side in a thick braid. Her ears were pointed, her face thin, the edges sharp, and her body was slender and graceful. At the sight of her you could never guess her strength or speed. She wore a dark gray, strapless top that hugged her frame and disappeared at the waist, tucked into a solid black hakama bloused at the ankles.

Her dainty feet were bare and dirty.

"No need. I hope your mate isn't too angry at you. Or me, for that matter. He's got good stamina for a half demon."

Kagome was sure she had the sweetest voice on the planet. "Inuyasha can be quite the surprise. My name is Kagome."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening as the girl seemingly materialized in front of her.

"I'm Safaia." She replies, a sweet smile gracing her lips. "I'm good at surprises too." She giggles and takes a step back from the astonished woman. "See?"

"You surprised me in the forest well enough." Kagome admits, pulling her damp hair over one shoulder. "Do you live here?"

"No," she sighs, "I just found this place yesterday. I'm sort of on the run."

"Who could be chasing you?" Kagome inquires, genuinely curious.

"I pissed off a dog demon, like your half, er-more like my father pissed him off. He killed my parents several moons ago. My father likely deserved it-"

Her sentence ends abruptly as she transforms into a very large fox once more, her snout scrunched back revealing sharp canine-like teeth, her back arched like a cat on the defense.

Kagome threw her hands out in front of her. "He's not going to hurt you, Safaia!"

She turned to face Inuyasha. He was standing behind her with his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga and was growling. He glanced at his mate to check for injuries and back at the demon to size her up, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. When the female transforms back into her human form he glares but relaxes, focusing on Kagome who was staring up at him through blank eyes.

He felt her anticipation swell as he stared back into her eyes and she felt his overwhelming need to hold her in the same moment. They pulled each other into an embrace and Kagome let out a breath she had been holding.

"You didn't help me, Inuyasha." She let out, shoving away from him.

"Kagome, I needed a moment-"

"I didn't have one to give." She interrupts, her voice stern. She lets him grab her hand and pull it to his cheek.

"I can listen now, 'Gome." He says, his voice quiet and pleading.

She hardened herself at his reply. His feelings for her were ringing through so clear to her it was becoming impossible to feel any disdain for him.

"I can't relive it. Now right now, anyway. I need time."

He was nuzzling her palm and kissing it as she spoke. She felt her resolve crumbling with every brush of his lips on her skin. She wanted those lips on hers.

He bit her palm when he felt it and knew he broke her down. His eyes met hers and he kissed her, growling when she kissed him back.

Kagome closed her eyes when their lips parted and smiled. "I knew you would follow me."

"You're mine." He growled playfully.

"_Ahem_."

The couple turned their attention back to the girl who was standing a few feet away, smiling shyly, her gaze fixed on anything other than them.

Kagome cleared her throat, mildly embarrassed by their public display, and led Inuyasha over to introduce her.

"Inuyasha, this is Safaia."

He folded his arms over his chest. "You are nearly as fast as Shippo. I was almost impressed."

"Almost!" Safaia laughed. "Well, that's a first. I may be a little offended."

"You could beat a wolf any day. Does that make you feel better?" He offers.

Safaia laughs again and wraps her arms around Kagome in a hug. "He's funny, Kagome!"

"You are squishing me!" Kagome chokes out.

Safaia gasps and releases her. "Sorry! I'm not used to being around humans."

She smiles shyly again and Kagome giggles.

"Yeah, well use that clever fox brain of yours, will you?" Inuyasha demands, pulling Kagome on the other side of him out of reach of the female. "What are you doing so far away from your den?"

"Good nose for a dog." Safaia gapes up at him. "I'm on the run from the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome and Inuyasha share a look before eyeing her suspiciously.

"_Sesshomaru_ is the dog demon you told me about?" Kagome asks.

Safaia nods.

Inuyasha sighs. "Damn, Kagome. You attract the worst company."/

Souta sat among the roots of the Goshinboku, staring at the leather of his sisters journal.

He had stopped crying when he found it, and while he still felt like he had a big hole in him, he was calm. He was at peace.

Inside of the small book was a key tied to it's bound, ribbon bookmark. The first page had a picture of he and his mother taped to it. The picture was old and Souta was years younger in the photo. The second page was full of bank information, phone numbers, addresses, and instructions that carried over to the next pages.

It seemed his sister had planned ahead. She never let go of that place.

He understood what an experience like that could do to a person-to their mind and soul-and hoped for her to find some sort of peace in life. It had to be maddening.

When she left Japan he supposed she had done it. Moved on and let go. He often prayed she would call to say she was getting married and having kids. It never happened. Still, he had faith she was happy.

After reading what he just read, that happiness was mostly a facade. She had just been distracted. Busy. Just, never really satisfied.

She never told them when she discovered the ancient texts about that place. He supposed, if she had, their mother would have just worried over her and how it affected her.

He had found the old texts in a waterproof folder in one of her bags like the journal said. He read through them, confused at first about why they could be so important, until he got to the part about demon mating. He understood instantly. She couldn't come back and she never would.

Souta had never been in love. He found it must be something worth everything for her to have chosen that existence so easily. It made his heart sore knowing he would never see her again, but it filled him with a little happiness for her and that brought him peace.

The rest of the journal was filled with letters and stories meant for their mother. He read enough to understand what the second page was for. She was giving her mother everything. All of her possessions were collectible at anytime if it was their mother who went for them. She had her mothers name on her accounts and left a large sum of money behind for her.

Kagome had known if the day ever came that the well opened, she was never coming back, and she wanted them to be taken care of.

His phone ringing pulls him out of his reverie. It was his mom. He let's it ring a few times, steeling himself for conversation, and answers.

"Hey mom."

"Souta, is Kagome home dear?"

She sounded so hopeful. He clutches the journal. "No. When you gonna be home?"

"I'm on my way now, sweetie."

He shuts his eyes tight. "See you then mom."/

"We should get back, Kagome."

The miko eyed her mate, feeling him grow anxious. "What is it?"

He rubbed at the back of neck, looking thoughtful. "I need to check on Shippo. I think I owe him an apology. Or a thank you? I can't be sure." .

Kagome turned her head to look at the demon behind her who had just finished braiding her hair for her.

"He's right. I need to check on my friend, too." She states, thinking of Kaede. "Safaia, I can't thank you enough. Will you be okay on your own?"

The young girl smiled brightly, and hugged Kagome as she stood, lifting the woman to her feet with ease. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, no, no. I don't think so. I got no plans to run into Sesshomaru any time soon." Said Inuyasha, grabbing his mate from the girl.

"No, actually," Kagome says, "I would love it if you came along. I owe you a debt, and I'm not going to let that dog anywhere near you."

Inuyasha spun her to face him. "You? What do you mean, you? I'm the one who will have to protect her if he shows up!"

Safaia's laughter rang in their ears.

"Inuyasha, you are so funny!"

He prepared a string of insults as he growled at her but the girl took no notice as she grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away, giggling.

His mate sent him back an apologetic look but reverted her attention back to Safaia almost immediately. He could sense how much Kagome liked the young woman and he was thankful that she was feeling light-hearted again, although, for how long it would last, he didn't know.

A pang of jealousy ran through him remembering that he had not been the one to solely pull her out of her grief, but decided he was just thankful she was alright for now.

He ran up behind the women and scooped his mate up bridal style, away from the vixen.

He broke out into a quick run and the demon followed suit, giggling.

"At least she doesn't slow me down." He said it to Kagome but the female heard him and laughed.

"Wish I could say the same for you!"

Kagome watched Inuyasha growl and glare at their companion and couldn't help but laugh out loud./

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand through the village to Kaede's in silence. Both were preparing apologies to their friends. Safaia had broken off into the woods a few miles ago, proclaiming she was hungry and would find them once she had eaten.

They were about to enter the home of the miko when Shippo met them outside the door.

"Kaede is not here."

Kagome frowned. "Well, where is she?"

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her, ignoring her question.

She looked at the ground, then back at him. "I'm fine Shippo."

"Good." Was all he said, turning to enter the hut.

Kagome reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I need to speak to Kaede."

He turned and glared at her. It was a look Kagome had never seen him give her and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Shippo?"

He grabbed her hand and gently removed her hand from him. "She's tending to one of the villagers. You'll have to wait."

She watched him enter the hut and looked up at her mate. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Go wait for Safaia. I'll talk to him."

Shippo hadn't been angry at her mate. Somehow she new he was mad at her. Her mind reeled, wondering what she had done to make him this way. The last time she saw him had been at the well. He had been trying to stop her.

It hit her, then, that he was right to be angry at her. Shippo wasn't a clueless child. He had known what would happen if she went through the well. She would have to apologize to him, too. It wasn't just Inuyasha she hurt, doing what she did.

Feeling a little dejected, she decided walk a little further down the dirt road into the village to wait for Kaede. She hadn't expected to almost run into her so soon.

"Kagome." The elder miko, managed, her one eye wide in surprise.

She mentally kicked herself for not looking where she was going.

"Kaede," she began, unsure of what to say. She hugged the elder miko, who returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Kaede. I owe you everything. I always have. I shouldn't have been so cold to you-"

"Aye, child, all is forgiven. I'm sorry, dear Kagome. You have endured much in life. I merely wanted you-"

"To do the right thing." Kagome finishes for her. "To be happy. I know. I am happy, Kaede."

Kagome releases the woman and smiles down at her, happy to find the elder smiling back.

"I'll walk you home."

Kagome picked the old miko a wildflower from the side of the road on their short trek back to her hut, and Kaede placed it behind Kagome's ear once they had seated themselves.

Inuyasha had gotten up to greet them but Shippo stayed sitting in the corner of the room, looking a little pained as he looked away from Kagome. Kaede sent her a knowing look and nodded in the young man's direction, gesturing for her to say something.

Inuyasha noticed the exchange and watched his mate take a deep breath before seating herself next to Shippo.

"Hey, Shippo. Will you come with me for a few minutes, please?" She asks him softly.

"You don't have to apologize, Kagome. Inuyasha explained it to me. Don't feel bad." He spilled out, sounding more sorry than she'd ever heard him.

"I am sorry, Shippo. I did have to do it. But I'm sorry anyways." She adds, ruffling his long bangs. "Thank you for being there for me."

He gives her a sheepish smile and pulls the flower from her ear, clapping it between his palms and opening them to reveal a smooth pebble in it's place with the word 'Love' engraved on it's surface.

She takes the gift, misty eyed at the sweetness of it, and takes her place next to Inuyasha once more.

"What's for lunch baa-baa?" Inuyasha asks the old woman. His stomach was growling loudly.

"Oh my!" Exclaims Kagome. "Safaia!"

The three in her company watch her run out the door with haste. Inuyasha grins and looks at Shippo.

"Who is Safaia?" The fox asks, eyes curious.

"I'm gonna make sure Kagome doesn't get into any trouble."

Kaede nods at the hanyou. "I'll prepare lunch."

Inuyasha snickered when Shippo was at his side in an instant.

"Kagome made a new friend?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Something like that. She _might_ be faster than you, Ship."

"She-a fox?" He replied, his eyebrows arched.

Inuyasha broke off in a run knowing the fox would match his speed. "Come on. I still don't know if I trust her yet."

At that moment they both heard a scream in the distance they knew to be Kagome's. Shippo left him in the dust./

"Safaia! You scared me to death!" Kagome scolds. The demon was laughing hysterically, holding her sides.

"You should have seen your face, Kagome!"

Kagome steadies herself and brushes off her butt, ready to yell at the playful girl, but she transforms into her large animal form and leaps over her head, startling her again. She was in a fighting stance, blocking Kagome from view of the demon she knew was Shippo.

"Get away from her!" Shippo cries, doing something Kagome hadn't known was possible. He transformed in a large fox-definitely larger than her female companion-and launched himself at Safaia who met him head on.

"Shippo, no!" Kagome screams, watching in horror as the two rolled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and fur.

Inuyasha burst into view and was at her side in an instant, but she shoved him away, crying out in desperation.

"I'm fine! Stop _them_!"

Inuyasha leaped forward and tackled Shippo to the ground who yelped, loudly. Safaia had struggled for a moment to find her footing but was on her feet soon, inching back toward Kagome without taking her eyes off of her attacker. There was a slight limp in her step but Kagome saw no blood.

She approached her slowly and put a hand on her side, sliding her fingers through her thick fur.

"Safaia, are you hurt?"

Safaia didn't respond until she saw Shippo transform back into his human form. When he did, he was panting heavily and glaring at her.

"Shippo. She is not a threat." Kagome turns to look Safaia in the eyes. "Neither is he." She finished, pointing at Shippo.

Safaia transformed, taking her new friends word for it. Once she was 'human' again she looked Shippo over once more.

"I would say differently, Kagome."

"You're not so friendly, yourself," Shippo accuses, rubbing his forearm where he was bleeding.

Inuyasha knocks him over the head and Shippo sputters. "Beaten by a girl. Keh."

Shippo huffs, stomping away from them, holding his injured arm. His blood was still racing and his demon was stirred up in a frenzy from the fight. He was angry, but wasn't sure if it was his hurt pride or the fact that Inuyasha decided to rescue the girl instead of him.

That girl. He had never seen a fox demon apart from his parents when he was a child, but he was sure he would never see another like her in his life. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'And I tried to kill her. A stupid, harmless girl.' He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Harmless." He mutters to himself, knowing she was anything but as he looked at the healing wound on his arm. "Beaten, indeed."/

(Okay, I imagine her [Safaia] voice sounding like Tohru Honda's from Fruits Basket [English dubbed] when she's not squeaking at everything. But you should imagine her however you wish! I had an internet connectivity problem today so I am uploading this now, while I still can. I hope I am not disappointing any of you. Thanks for reading! Chapter 8 coming in the next 24 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

(Is it common for the site's servers to go down? I'm new to this site. If so, let me know?)

Chapter Eight

"I can't believe our little Ship did that." Kagome cringes, squeezing Inuyasha's shoulders from her perch on his back.

Safaia had declined their offer to accompany them to Kaede's, insisting she'd rather be alone in the woods. The only reason Kagome agreed to leave her was because the girl accepted her offer of bringing her a meal when dinner was ready. She also wanted to check on Shippo, despite Inuyasha assuring her he was fine.

"That was pretty awesome, you have to admit," he says, sounding proud. "I've only seen him do that once and never in a fight. He's a little badass-Ow!"

He pulled his head away from her when she bit his ear and shrugged her off of him.

"He could have seriously hurt her, Inuyasha." She replied, her tone scolding. "Here I thought he was a gentleman."

He scoffed. "She sure didn't act like no lady. 'Sides, he was only protecting you."

"It's my fault." She says with a sigh. "I should have told him about her first. I hope they can get along until she is safe to leave."

He scoops her up without warning earning him a squeak. "You keep bein' so nice to her, she may not."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, loving the way he somehow pulled her closer, and the feeling of his desire flooding her being.

She bites his lower lip softly and he groans.

"Come on. You need to rest. You didn't sleep last night."

She falls into step with him and grabs his hand. "I can wait until night-"

He stops her and grabs her hips, pulling her against him.

"I need you tonight." He growls against her lips, cupping his hand and pressing his fingers against her womanhood.

Her head fell, her forehead rested on his chest, and she let out a sharp breath.

"I'm yours." She managed, and they kissed again.

He let her go and placed some distance between them and inhaled deeply. She grabbed his hand and brought his arm around her and began walking them onward. She looked up at him and smiled. He didn't look at her, but she could see him smiling too.

As soon as she made sure Shippo was alright she was going straight to bed. She would need all of her energy to keep up with her mate, tonight./

Kagome awoke with the smell of stew invading her nostrils. Shippo was sitting next to her, holding a bowl in front of her face. She blinked a few times and sat up and stretched, taking the bowl from him. She does a quick scan of the room and discovers Inuyasha is missing. She turned to Shippo and he answered her before she could even speak.

"He said he'd be back soon. Didn't say where he was going."

She looked to Kaede who shrugged at her, oblivious as well. She pondered over whether she should be worried, but she could sense he wasn't distraught. Deciding it was okay, she took a bite of her food.

"It's delicious, Kaede." She offered the priestess.

"Aye. Will your friend be joining us?"

Kagome slapped her forehead with her palm. "I forgot about Safaia. I should take her some." She says, setting her meal down.

Shippo stood rather fast and stopped her.

"I'll do it. I should apologize to her, I suppose." He said, pouring a large amount into a bowl.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile. When Shippo caught the way she was looking at him he glared down at her.

"What?"

She looked away, feigning innocence, but her smile remained. "Oh, nothing."

He eyed her suspiciously and was about to leave when Kagome leaped up from the floor, pawing at his shirt.

"Kagome, what the hell?" He yelled. She was wiping off his clothes and combing through his long, choppy bangs, pushing them to one side.

"You're messing up my hair!"

"It was already a mess, I'm fixing it."

He waved his free hand in front of him and she backed off, a cocky grin on her face. He shook his head and ran a hand through his bangs to spite her. She glared at him and he smiled, victorious in making his hair a wild mess, and left the hut.

It didn't take him any time or effort to find her. He could smell her even inside of Kaede's. She smelled amazing. Her strode through the forest with his normal confidence but the closer he got to her, the more that confidence ebbed and faltered.

'Get it together, idiot. It's just a girl.'

As he neared he caught sight of her through the brush, lying next to a fallen tree in her large fox form. When he stepped in front of her, minding his distance, she lifted her head and cocked it to one side but made no move to stand. He stared back at her, unable to work his tongue, feeling like her eyes were piercing his soul. He felt incredibly stupid in front of her, remembering the mess he made of his hair, and scrambled to flatten it back down.

"I brought you some stew." He said, finding his words.

She stood quickly and transformed into her 'human' self, again. She began limping over to him and regret filled him instantly.

"No, sit down," he starts, bringing the bowl to her. She was staring at him, looking curious, and still hadn't spoken a word. He found it made him uneasy, his energy and senses heightening to new levels.

She took the bowl but never took her eyes off of him. He stared back into hers, dumb with wonderment. 'Why is she staring?'

He breaks eye contact and clears his throat, looking at a very uninteresting tree. "I'm sorry for attacking you. Inuyasha made it seem as if you were some kind of trouble. I would never have hurt you if I hadn't thought you were trying to kill Kagome."

She doesn't say anything behind him and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. When he opens them, her face is inches from his own. Reflexively he moves to take a step back, completely caught off guard by her, but she uses her magic to sprout a rock behind his foot and he falls on his ass.

"Why, you-"

She was crouched over him before he could finish, seemingly examining him, and he swallowed the insult he had intended for her. Then she spoke.

"I've never seen another demon like me aside from my parents. Not since I was a kit, anyway. And they were all kit's themselves."

Her blue eyes inspected him as she spoke and she sniffed his hair. Shippo did not know if it was her beauty or her closeness that silenced him. He could only lay there, propped up on his elbows, and stare back at her.

She stood and bent over, offering a hand to help him up so he took it and let her. She smiled at him for the first time and went back to her bowl of food and began eating.

"Thank's Shippo." She said after swallowing her first bite. "This is good."

He watched her eat for several moments, unthinking, unblinking, in utter disbelief at her beauty and his lack of speech.

She stopped eating when she caught him staring and looked in his eyes again, cocking her head.

He didn't shy away this time. He stared back at her, holding her gaze.

It was a complete surprise to him when she looked away first, her brows knitting and a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

He turned apruptly, eyes widened, and raced away .

'I made her blush.'

A small smirk twisted his lips as he ran back to the hut, faster than he'd ever ran. His blood was pumping and adrenaline coursed through him at such a speed he wanted to howl like the mangy wolf.

He crashed into the hut a little too fast and slammed into the back wall, making both women scream. He laughed and hugged Kagome, picking her up and spinning her around in circles. She was scolding him but he didn't listen.

"What has gotten into you?" Kagome demands, shoving off of him.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, mischievously. "The sun is going down. I'm going to scout the perimeter."

"Shippo!" Kagome cried after him, but he was already gone, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Kaede chuckled softly, behind her, earning her attention.

"It seems ye may be a match-maker."/

Inuyasha had just made it to the outskirts of the village when he saw Kagome walking his way. He closed the distance between them easily with one leap and pulled her to his chest.

"You shouldn't be alone out here after dark." He grumbled, kissing the top of her head.

She wraps her arms around him and sighs. "I thought you might like company walking back. Are you hungry?"

He nods and she steps to his side, taking his hand. "Let's go-"

He gave her hand a slight tug and she stopped. When she meets his eyes again, he smirks.

"I didn't mean for food."

She hesitated for one moment, then threw herself in his arms, kissing him like she hadn't done it in years. He grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke away from her lips so she she bit his neck and sucked.

He walked them off of the road, into the trees. When he decided they were far enough from it, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look at the scar he left on her neck. She was breathing hard, staring into his eyes, completely enthralled by his possessiveness. It burned her soul like fire.

She grabbed his neck and pulled, wanting to kiss him, but he pulled her head back with her hair even farther and sucked on her mate mark. A moan escaped her and he walked a few steps until they were up against a tree. He placed her back on her feet, yanking her shorts and panties down in one swift motion. She reached forward for him but he smacked her hand away and undid his obi, letting his hakama fall to his ankles, keeping a foot on Tessaiga. He grabbed her hand and jerked it to his erection. Kagome wrapped her small hand around him and began pumping as he bit and sucked on her neck over and over. He growled loudly, grabbing her hips without taking his mouth off of her throat and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist again.

He let her kiss him then and when he slid into her she moaned in his mouth. He grabbed her ass again, careful not to push her into the bark of the tree and humped her hard and fast.

Kagome gasping in sudden fear nearly had him roaring as he pulled out of her.

He could smell him coming just as soon as Kagome had sensed his demonic aura. Sesshomaru was close.

"He's getting closer." Kagome breaths, pulling her shorts up as Inuyasha secured his obi.

"Get on." He ground out. Kagome obeyed.

Inuyasha took off in a full sprint on the dirt path, honing in on his brothers scent. When they round the bend of the road he skids to a stop, drawing Tessaiga. Kagome is on her feet beside him in an instant, flaring balls of purifying energy in both hands.

Sesshomaru stood ahead of them, looking as stoic as she remembered him. He made no move to attack them, to her relief, and she lets her power subside. Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Your mysterious priestess has returned." His voice held no emotion, his face held no expression, until he looked into Kagome's eyes and glared.

"Tell your mate to drop his fang or I will kill you."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha spat.

"Wait!" Kagome pleaded, grabbing his arm.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was a killer. That didn't mean he was an animal. He was civilized, at best, honor was important to him. She hoped he would consider her next offer. She looked into his brothers cold eyes.

"This is our territory. Tell me what you want and you may be permitted to enter. You have too much honor to trespass. "

Inuyasha snapped his head in her direction, scowling. "Honor? That prick-"

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru crashed into Inuyasha, his only hand around his throat, choking him. She grabbed his arm without fear.

"Let him go!" She shouts at his face.

He doesn't even look at her.

"I will kill you!"

He looks at her from the corner of his eye, then back at his brother. In one swift motion he releases his throat and slams his shoulder into Inuyasha's chest so hard it sent him flying.

Kagome watched Inuyasha slide to a stop, unconscious. She went to run to his side, but Sesshomaru's cold hand on her wrist makes her stop.

She jerks free of his grasp and glares at him.

"Why the fuck?" She screams.

He was looking down his nose at her, unmoved by her words, so she shoved him but he didn't even move an inch. It was like trying to push over a mountain. She took a step back and waited for him to lash out, but he stayed the same. Still. Stoic.

"The sound of his voice, alone, disgusts me. He cannot be reasoned with."

"Can you?" She retorts, annoyed at her own question. She _had_ expected him to be.

"This Sesshomaru is pursuing a demon."

Inuyasha still hadn't woken up, and when he spoke of Safaia she felt his energies stir. They were incredibly powerful and it made her nervous.

She hadn't tried begging him and she wasn't to proud to try.

"Please, Sesshomaru," she says, folding her hands together, "Safaia is my friend. I owe her a debt. Please just leave."

She watches him close his eyes. She believed for a moment he might have listened to her, if she didn't sense Shippo and Safaia coming toward them-and fast.

They crashed through the trees and the same time in their largest forms and squared off, side by side. Sesshomaru began a slow step toward Safaia, but Kagome put herself in front of the female. Her senses were on overload. She almost couldn't hear over Shippo's dog-like growling behind her and the energies were coming off Sesshomaru in waves now, no doubt due to the other male's arrival.

Safaia transformed into her human form so she could speak and Kagome prepared for whatever would come next.

"I surrender."

Shippo reacted fast, letting out something like a bark and tried to charge the dog demon, but Kagome was faster and threw up a barrier. He crashed into it, the shock pushing him back a few feet. He spit a few times and shook his head but didn't approach. She turned to face Sesshomaru and flared a ball of energy in her hand, ready to defend him.

The dog demon didn't even looked phased by the display, but he was eyeing the pure energy in her hand and took a step back. Then he glared at Safaia.

"Where is the staff?" His voice was low and his tone demanding.

"Staff?" Safaia looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pulled a small acorn from her bosom. It popped in her hand with a cloud of smoke, revealing the Staff of Two Heads. She held it out to him.

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "You thief!"

"If I'd have known it was stolen I wouldn't have kept it." She explains. "It was just a gift."

Inuyasha stirred, groaning as he stood. The sight before him sent a surge of panic through him and he charged Sesshomaru.

"No!" She cried, pointing her hand in his direction. He freezes. Kagome brought her hand back and forth in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha like a mad woman with a gun, letting the energy flare a little brighter.

"You got what you came for, right?" She asks, focusing on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha crept closer but she saw him out of the corner of his eye and pointed her hand at him again.

Sesshomaru stared down at her and when his eyes flash red she can't help but flinch.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

He grabbed the staff from Safaia, then, and left them. Kagome watched him ascend into the sky as if he were light as a feather, knowing he most certainly was not, but grateful beyond measure for his swift exit.

She let her energy drain down. The barrier and the ball in her hand dissolved simultaneously and she fell to her hand and knees, suddenly aware she was shaking. She had been terrified. They could have all been dead by now, more than once.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said to the dirt. She could sense he was worried sick over her, but he wanted to be angry. "I didn't know what else to do. I followed my instincts-"

"Keh!" He spat, cutting her off, watching her stand on shaky legs.

She glares at him. "You wanted me, you got me! You have a mate, now, Inuyasha. I had to protect you."

He stomps over to her and scoops her into his arms, glaring down at her, then at Shippo. He transforms back into his usual state and shrugs.

"I think we are all alive because of Kagome." Safaia says, her smile warm. "I think-well, it sounds foolish outloud-but I think Sesshomaru was afraid of Kagome."

She began giggling, and Inuyasha and Kagome gave her a look like she was insane. Shippo just smiled sheepishly at the girl and rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on her mates chest. He wasn't angry with her at all. She could feel it. Somehow, he loved her more and it made her heart soar. She felt him give her a little squeeze before setting her back on her feet.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kagome. I swear!" Safaia called, transforming into her fox state and running back into trees.

"Where could she be going?"

It was a rhetorical question but Inuyasha shrugged at her question anyway. She was getting lost in thought when he nudged her and motioned in Shippo's direction. He was staring into the dark forest the way Safaia had gone.

Inuyasha smirked at her, knowing, exactly, the young man's feelings. "Shippo, lets go."

He stayed as he was for several moments, ignoring the hanyou, debating on chasing her but decided against it. They hadn't even spoken since he took her dinner. They had very nearly run each other over, running in fox form to Sesshomaru. They must have caught his scent at the same time.

Shippo had gone without thinking. He didn't know Kagome and Inuyasha would be there. Kagome had told Kaede about Sesshomaru being after Safaia. Kaede had told him when he returned from his perimeter check, and Kagome was gone, everything she knew. As soon as he caught a whiff of the dog demon he was driven to aggression by his instincts that demanded he never let the dog demon near her.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he fought her in the woods near the village that morning.

As it was, it looked like he wouldn't be able to./

(Chapter Nine coming tomorrow. I'm so glad people are reading this story. If you're reading, I hope you like it, and if not then tell me how it could be better in the review section!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Inuyasha shook his mates shoulder lightly to wake her. He had woken feeling deeply disturbed. He glanced down at the naked woman lying next to him, admiring her beauty until he realized she was having a nightmare. The disturbance he felt intensified and Kagome let out a small whimper. He shook her shoulder, lightly, stirring her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, fresh tears escaping as she sat up.

Her hand went to her face to catch them, and she looks to Inuyasha, confused.

"I was dreaming." She breaths out, but it sounded more like a question.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist and lays her back down, propping himself up on an elbow. Her eyes were searching his. He kissed her, softly, until he felt her calm.

"Thank you." She whispered, running her fingers over one of his velvety ears.

He lays his head on her chest and relaxes. "Are you going to be okay, 'Gome?"

He had sensed her sadness. She was dreaming about what happened; about Souta in the well. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I want you. I think I've wanted you since I found you that day. I never wanted anything more."

He lifts his head and looks at her again. Her face was serious and he knew her words were true. He thought back to those years with her and what he put her through.

"Kagome," he began, hating how sorry he knew he looked, "I was such a foolish boy-"

She felt his sudden swell of guilt and knew he was thinking about Kikyo. "Don't." She said, shaking her head.

He felt her jealous for the first time and feared she was angry with him.

"You loved her," she shrugged, "You shouldn't be sorry for it. I had years to wrestle myself about that whole thing. I put myself in your shoes. If I were you, I would have chosen her, too."

"I didn't." He said, hardening his expression. "You just didn't know I hadn't."

"You _fooled_ me."

He looks away from her, preparing himself for her next answer. "Did you ever love anyone else?"

Her heartbeat quickens and her eyes widen in surprise. Jealousy took him, instantly, misinterpreting her reaction.

She thought back to one guy she had dated after college. His name was Jacob. They were together for nine months. He was from Canada, and like herself, living in America and working in linguistics. She had liked spending time with him, being able to speak in her native tongue. His Japanese was excellent. He was fun and full of life, always joking and laughing. He was a huge dork. He made her laugh when Kagome, otherwise, could not. She was very comfortable with him and he became her best friend. She told him everything about Inuyasha, leaving out the details she knew she could not tell anyone. He comforted her, and was very understanding and patient with her.

They held hands at first. Eventually, he kissed her and she kissed back. She could never love him, though, like she had hoped, and their physical intimacy never went beyond a few kisses. In the end, they parted ways. He told her he was falling in love with her, and she could not bear to hurt him. So she ended it. Kagome had cried that whole night. He had grown to be so important to her.

Kagome had not spoken about him to anyone. She never told her mother, even knowing she would be delighted. She didn't even tell Sango about him at the springs, when she asked if she had tried loving again. Thinking about Jacob made her feel guilt and regret.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'll forgive you." His words came out in a rush as he sat up and looked away from her.

"I tried." She answered, honestly, and ignored the highly possessive flare she felt come from him. "I mean yes, I guess, but not like you loved _her_. He was my best friend. He made me happy, but I couldn't love him the way he loved me. We broke up and I never saw him again."

He didn't look at her. She could feel his anger and a strange growing desire to claim her even though she was already his. She sits on her knees behind him, moving his hair to one shoulder and kisses his back.

"Did you kiss him?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

She rested her forehead on his back. "I _never_ let him touch me like you have. You know that." She said, not wanting to answer his question. She wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about Jacob.

Inuyasha barely felt her twinge of guilt over his own jealousy, but he did and he let out a frustrated sigh. He turned and pinned her beneath his body and kissed her, hard.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going up around his neck, and he broke away from her mouth. "How could you stand it, Kagome? How did you not want to kill her? I want to murder this guy." He growls, truthfully.

"I am nothing like _you_, Inuyasha." She retorts.

"After last night, I'd say you are just as aggressive as me." He teases, grabbing her breasts, attempting to lighten the mood.

She laughs. "You are wrong."

He brings his hands to the sides of her face and kisses her again, softly this time. "Lets go the springs. The sun will be up soon."

She smiles and nods in agreement./

Kaede eyed Shippo thoughtfully. He was unusually quiet. He was hands deep in the garden, working fervently as he did every morning with her. He, however, had hardly said a word and was working much faster. She had taken notice of the way he would stop to sniff the wind, ever so often, and glance at the forest. It was clear he had somewhere he would rather be.

"Shippo."

"Yes, Kaede." He didn't look up from his work.

"I think I'd like to rest today."

He looked up at her, then, disappointed. "Okay, Kaede. It will take longer, but can handle this by myself."

"No, ye should enjoy your day, as well. Nothing bad will come of it, the garden is not going to uproot and walk away if we leave it for a day."

His smile beamed, he kissed her cheek, and he was gone in a flash.

Shippo ran in the direction her scent had been. It was faint, which meant she was farther from the village than he would have liked, but it was there. He hadn't slept a wink, wondering where she had gone. After several hours of waiting into the night, he caught her scent, relieved she came back like she had sworn to Kagome she would.

He couldn't deny to himself that he liked her. She made him feel something that he had never felt before. It was technically superficial. He didn't know her at all, but he was going to change that.

The closer he got to her the faster he ran. He felt exhilarated. He found her a few miles into Inuyasha's Forest. When he sped into the small clearing where she was, he skid to a stop in front of her and couldn't help but smile.

She had jumped up, quickly, and was running her hands over her braid and dusting off her clothes. She watched him, her big eyes wide, and stuttered.

"Shippo. What are you doing here?"

"I have the day off." He explained, taking a step toward her. She took a step back, and his smile left. She was just staring at him, and his confidence depleted fast.

"What would you be doing normally?" She asked, looking him up and down.

He could feel her nervousness and did not understand it.

"I live with the village priestess. I do whatever she asks of me." He takes another slow step forward. She didn't move, but she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"A priestess? She doesn't want to kill you?"

"Kagome is a priestess, Safaia." He informs her. "You didn't know?" He takes another step and she remains in place. He felt his confidence boosting, again.

"I was a little taken aback last, night." She admits. "I wasn't aware of what she was."

"Is that why you left?" He asks, curious, taking another step toward her. He was only a few feet from her, now.

"I had business to take care of," she offers, looking him up and down again. "Where is Kagome?"

"With Inuyasha. They needed to be alone."

He watches her visibly relax, and finally break her gaze away from him. She looks down at the tall grass, disappointment etching her features.

"I wanted to thank her." She says, looking back into his green eyes.

He didn't say anything, then. He was lost in the depths of her brilliant blue orbs, almost in a trance. And she was staring back.

"Hey, why do you do that?" She asked boldly.

"Do what?" He said, never breaking his gaze.

"That." She said, when his demeanor stayed the same.

He blinked at her, confused for a moment, then cleared his throat and swallowed when he understood. He turned away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I had just thought you'd like some company until Kagome was ready to see you. I'll leave you alone-"

"You want to spend time with me?"

He turned to her, again. She looked suspicious of him.

"I want to be your friend." He held his hand out for her to take it.

She shied away from him, looking at his hand like it was going to bite her. "I've never had one."

He dropped his hand. "Heh. Yeah, I guess I forget I was raised a differently than most fox demons."

"And how was that?" She asked, leaning in a little, her eyes sparkling and curious.

He smirks. "I'll tell you if you relax a little. I'm not the one who bites."

She looked serious, then. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt Kagome-"

"You're pretty tough." He chuckled. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"I've never been on a 'side'. It's kind of nice. Kagome saved my life. I want to stay with her."

Shippo could hardly contain his excitement at her confession. He was worried all night she would be leaving since she was out of danger.

"Stay then." He shrugged.

Safaia studied him as he walked away from her, then. She knew she could trust him now, but he still made her nervous. She had never seen anyone look at her the way he did, just staring with his emerald eyes. She wondered if all fox demon males were as cute and her heart fluttered.

He turned and called back to her. "Are you coming?"

Her feet carried her to his side of their own free will and they walked at a steady pace, she knew not where.

"Let's go to the lake."

"Sure." She agreed, remembering there was one close by. "So how did you meet Kagome?"

She watched him smile but he kept his eyes forward.

"I was trying to steal shards of the Shikon Jewel from her." He laughed. "I was only a little kit back then."

"She didn't purify you?"

"Kagome wasn't the same priestess she is now. But she was still accepting of our kind, with some exceptions."

He looked at her, and she looked away, shyly.

"She and Inuyasha must be the unsung heroes who defeated the demon Naraku."

Shippo gaped at her. "You ever meet him?"

"No. I imagine I wouldn't be here if I had. Is it true?"

"Yeah, Kagome and Inuyasha beat him. Our friends Miroku and Sango, they helped us."

"Us?" She giggled. "You say it like you were there."

"I was." He replied, hotly.

"How old are you?" She questioned. Her eyes were disbelieving.

"19."

"You were just a baby, then. You must have been very brave." She stifled a giggle.

He smiled sheepishly. "I was pretty chicken, actually. That guy had almost killed my friends more times than I can recollect."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she was smiling.

"So, these other friends, what are they like?" She continued, sneaking a look at him.

"Sango is a demon slayer, and Miroku-"

"A slayer?" She stopped in her tracks. "You keep dangerous company. How many of your friends are even demons?"

He had stopped with her, and looked thoughtful at her question. "I guess you could say Kouga is my friend. He is a wolf demon."

She resumed walking and he followed her. "A wolf, huh? A wolf demon tried to eat me once." She said, through clenched teeth.

Shippo laughed. "How'd you get away?"

"It's my little secret." She teased, nudging him playfully. She noticed him inch closer to her and looked away to hide her blush, but did nothing to distance herself. "So, Miroku. Let me guess. He's a monk."

"How'd you guess?" He laughed.

"He's a monk?" She exclaimed, surprised. "I was joking."

"He's no worry at all, with his wind tunnel gone. He has got to be the worst monk I've ever met. But he is a good man. He is Sango's husband."

"So all of these people just decided to join forces one day and slay the demon?"

"Not exactly. But in a nutshell, yes. Naraku had some part to play in screwing up all of their lives. It made sense to hunt him together. My parents were killed back then. After I tried to take the jewel from Kagome, she adopted me. We were all together until the very end. He was gone, the jewel was complete. After that, Kaede, the priestess in the village adopted me."

"Kagome didn't want you any-"

"Kagome isn't from here, Safaia. She was gone for a long time, and didn't come back until recently."

"I see." Was all she said, noticing the change in his tone.

It was quiet for a minute, until Shippo spoke up again.

"We are almost to the lake. Do you still see your parents?" He asked. He knew she was old enough to have been out of the den. Foxes were traditionally solitary creatures unless they took a mate, but would stay in contact with their families.

"Sesshomaru killed my parents."

"I'm sorry." He said, regretfully, touching her shoulder. She stopped, and stiffened. "No one told me that part of the story." He took his hand off of her and she relaxed.

"You act like the humans of this world, Shippo." She said, looking at him, confused. "You have kindness in your eyes. I've never met anyone like you."

His heart quickened and he hoped she didn't notice. He stared down at her, anxiously waiting for her to speak again. She was impossible to read.

She blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad we are friends." She finished, her voice quieter.

This time, he did nothing to contain himself. He smiled and scooped her up, unexpectedly, and she let out a yelp of surprise and clung to his neck. He was running fast, toward the lake and she was laughing as they went.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "We're gonna race. One lap around the lake. If I win, you have to have dinner with my friends and I tonight."

"What do I get if I win?"

Shippo slowed to a stop, having arrived to his destination, and set her down. "What's fair?"

"You stay with me tonight and tell me more stories."

"Deal." He said, drawing a line in the dirt with his paw.

She stifled a giggle and kicked his legs out from under him.

"Go!" She cried.

"You cheater!" He called out, scrambling to his feet, after her in a flash.

He ran as fast as he could but he knew she would win after her little stunt. The race was over within minutes.

When they crossed the line he had drawn, he was only seconds behind her.

She turned, her breathing a little labored, and began to gloat.

"I beat you, again."

"Ha! You cheated. It doesn't count."

"Fine!" She laughs. "I'll meet your demon murderers."

"I know they will like you." He said, splashing some water on his face.

"I still beat you, you know. You going to hold up our deal?"

He gazes down at her, smiling. "I was going to come see you whether you asked me to or not."

She turns her back to him to hide the blush she knew was coming.

"I'm going to go find lunch. You should go tell your friends about tonight."

He leans over her shoulder, next to her ear, resisting the urge to hug her. "Meet me here when the sun is touching the trees."

She smiled and heard him race away, her heart skipping in her chest. She had never had a friend before, and she was grateful for him. Something told her, however, that friendship did not feel like this. She wondered if he thought she was pretty, and she found herself worrying over her appearance suddenly. He would stare at her if she let him. She needed to see Kagome.

(This chapter flowed out so easy. I hope to see some more reviews! I'm starting Chapter Ten as soon as this is posted. Until tomorrow, Adios!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Safaia sighs. After some short tracking she had found Kagome and Inuyasha near some hot springs, but the scent of sex kept her away. Eventually they had appeared into her field of vision, but she stayed perched up in the tree. The couple was walking slowly, hand in hand, smiling and whispering sweet nothings to one another. She watched Kagome climb onto her mates back, hugging him and laughing.

It was strange to Safaia, to see a human-a human miko, no less-with a half demon. She had known Kagome must be demon-friendly that night she found her. Inuyasha's scent was all over her, the mate mark fresh on her skin, and so Safaia was not afraid of her. When she had found out Kagome was a priestess, she had been afraid, but Kagome used her powers to save her-not vanquish her.

She mated a half breed. She adopted Shippo. She was the kindest person she'd ever met. It was beyond her, that kind of love. Or was it just love that was beyond her? She had never loved anyone except for her mother who raised her. Demon's did not love. They lived, they killed, and they died. Demon mating was about reproducing. It was possessive at best. Being a fox demon kept her from interaction with _almost_ everyone. She had crossed paths with many demons in her short life, many of which were mated, and her mother had told her one day she would undoubtedly take a mate for herself. It had never occurred to her that demons could be capable of love, or friendship, or affection-like she had seen the humans of this world display.

Yet, here was Inuyasha. A half demon, yes, but still a demon. He treated Kagome like every other male demon would treat a mate, only, he loved her. She wondered if it was only the human half that was capable of feeling, but then there was Shippo.

He lived with humans. He grew up with humans. He even acted like one. He had spoken of living with a priestess. He did whatever she asked him to. He spoke of his friends, people who hunted her kind, and smiled as he did so. He had been ready to fight for Kagome, against a demon he could never hope to defeat.

She thought back to that night. He had been ready to die, even for her. He had attacked when she surrendered herself. She looks down at Kagome, silently thanking her for stopping him. She barely knew Shippo, but for the first time in her life, she felt something for someone. It made him important, somehow, and she did not understand it. He made her nervous, but in a good way. He made her laugh and smile, which was something she hadn't experienced since childhood. She had laughed more, since meeting Kagome, than she had in a long time. She had been on her own for almost four years. Ever since she had left the den she had only seen her parents a handful of times, and _they_ never made her laugh.

"Keh. You just gonna sit up there like a creepy rodent?"

She peers down at the couple who was looking up at her, confused until she remembered she had taken the form of a squirrel. She shape shifts back into a human form and drops to the ground.

"Your sense of smell is impressive Inuyasha, for a half demon anyway."

Inuyasha paid no mind to her comment but Kagome glared at her.

"Safaia, I'd wager his nose is better than yours." Kagome challenges.

Safaia giggles. "Kagome, I'm not only a full demon-I'm a fox demon, thank you. We have the _best_ sense of smell. Better than wolves or dogs."

"Don't let the wolf hear her say that." Kagome jokes, hugging Inuyasha.

He smirked. "Let him. Even if he wanted to fight her, Shippo would just run to her rescue."

Kagome looks at Safaia and grins. The fox demon was glaring at the side of her mates head.

"I don't need to be rescued."

"Ah," Kagome teases, leaning over to her from Inuyasha's back. "But you _want_ to be rescued?"

Safaia's eyes widen, and she looks away from the miko. She hadn't been aware they had powers such as that, to read minds.

"Kagome, am I ugly?"

It was Kagome's turn to gape at her. "Why would think that?"

"No one has ever told me I wasn't but my mother. You can't listen to mothers about these things."

"No, Safaia, you are not ugly." She replied, softly.

Inuyasha sensed his mate's sadness at the mention of mothers, and became determined to change the subject.

"You come all the way out here to ask Kagome a stupid, girly question like that?"

"Oh! I'm having dinner with Shippo's friends tonight. A monk and a slayer." She explained. "I imagine you are invited. Kagome will they like me?"

"_Kagome_, _will they like me?_" Inuyasha mocked, his voice elevated to a girly octave. "Keh! You worry too much about stupid things."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about them, Safaia. Although, I'm surprised you agreed to this."

"Well, Shippo and I raced. See you at dinner!" She called back, taking off toward the village.

"Did you hear that, Inuyasha? They raced." Kagome was stifling a giggle.

"Yep. Explains it all." /

"Miroku, Shippo's coming."

He steps out the doorway to Sango's side, waving at the approaching demon.

"Wonder if he's still upset with me?" She asks.

Shippo closed the distance between them, then, running right to Sango and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not mad at you Sango." He says, pulling back to smile at her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It's okay, Shippo. I'm sorry, too." She replies, taking a step back. "So is everything alright?"

"I guess you could say that. Actually, something happened-"

"What?" The couple said in unison.

"Everyone is fine, thanks to Kagome. Sesshomaru showed up last night."

"What did he want?" Miroku asked. "Where is Kagome?"

"Kagome met a girl-a demon, she met a demon-and it turned out he was after her. I smelled him coming so I left to stop him, but when I got there, Kagome was already there and Inuyasha was unconscious." He paused.

"Er, he is perfectly fine," he explains, after watching his friends faces twist with concern. "You should have seen Kagome, though. Man, has she gotten powerful."

"Tell me everything!" Sango demanded. "And where is she?"

"With Inuyasha. They needed some alone time. I have a favor to ask."

"Finish the story, Shippo!" Sango yells, balling a fist and punching his bicep.

He growls and rubs the sore spot on his arm. "Ow, Sango! I will! But you have to meet Safaia over dinner."

"Safaia, being this demon Kagome rescued?" Miroku guessed.

Shippo glared at Sango. "Yes."

"We'll meet her. But you have to bring the deer, if I'm cooking."

He rolled his eyes at her and looked at Miroku for support but the monk threw his hands up and chuckled.

"I'm always on my wife's side."

Shippo sighs. "I was going to bring it anyway, Sango."

She grabbed him by his shirt, yanking hard, and drug him into the house. "You're going to tell me everything."/

Kagome swallowed her last bite of rabbit, throwing the bone into the fire. "I can't believe I have only been here a week."

Inuyasha had caught a rabbit on their way back to the tent. After running into Safaia, learning they'd be eating with their friends, they had decided to eat something small for lunch. She ate a leg, leaving the rest to Inuyasha, and hoped it was enough.

She had been thinking about everything that had happened since she returned, realizing it had only been a short time. She felt exhausted from it all. Or maybe, Inuyasha had just exhausted her.

"Does it feel longer, 'Gome?" He asked, resting his head on hers.

"I guess I'm just not used to the lifestyle anymore. I need some coffee, bad."

"'S'that?"

She chuckled. "I don't think you'd like it. It's a bitter drink, but it gives you energy."

"Sounds like something human's would drink."

She didn't reply, but she rested her head on his shoulder which was good enough for him. He focused his attention on her feelings, wondering if thinking about her world upset her, but all her could sense was peace. He relaxed, then, and let his mind wander.

He thought back to that night in the cave; that night she went through the well with Kaede. He had never known of such pain. It was hard for him to believe a human could survive pain that excruciating, but she had, thankfully.

He fingers the pouch of beads in his sleeve. He had gone back to collect them while she slept at Kaede's. He supposed she only broke the rosary to defy him, in her anger. He remembered his demon screaming for him to strike her, bite her-to do anything to make her submit and pay for what she did-so he told her to sit him. He could never forgive himself for hurting her. When she ripped it from his neck, he initially panicked. For all those years, it was what connected him to her. Then he felt his rage heighten and couldn't even hear her over the sound of his demon, so he left her.

"What are you _thinking_ about?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, sounding suspicious. She palmed his cheek, turning his head toward her, so he kissed her.

"Please?" She asks, looking into his eyes when he pulls away.

He gives her the pouch, watching her open it and pour the beads into her hand. She looked up at him, her gaze questioning.

"So that's where you went? Inuyasha, we don't need it anymore. I'm never going back, and I'm never doing '_that_' to you again."

"Kagome, I want it-"

"No!" She refuses, returning the beads back to the pouch, drawing it shut.

"You don't have to enchant it." He explains, wrapping an arm around her waist, resting his head on hers once more. "But it's important to me."

She slouched, feeling stupid for overreacting. "Oh. I had no idea. I'm sorry I broke it."

He leaned over and kissed her again.

"I don't know how, but I'll find a way to fix it." She promised, as she stood.

She bent over and placed the pouch in her jacket pocket. Inuyasha licked his lips at the sight.

"You really shouldn't walk around in those clothes."

She stood and looked down at her body. "I like my clothes. I wish I had more of my wardrobe."

"I have something for you," he said, going into the tent. "If you don't mind wearing a kimono."

She sighed, knowing he would make her change. She supposed she couldn't argue. She couldn't wear the same clothes forever, and she could keep her modern clothes in good condition for traveling in if she wore what he gave her. She tried to remember what they looked like, thinking back to her first day here when she had found his place and his forgotten fire. She couldn't remember and just hoped she would like them./

Inuyasha returned with one folded up in his hands and threw it to her. She caught it easily, her eyes widening in astonishment. The pattern was silky smooth. It was very light weight which she hadn't expected, and solid black.

"Where did you get this, Inuyasha?"

He poked at the fire with a long stick. "Totosai gave them to me for you. He didn't know you were gone when he did and I almost burned them. But I couldn't."

She bends over behind him and kisses the top of his head. "I'm glad you didn't. Want to help me dress?"

He rose to his feet, turning to her and smirked. "Gladly."/

(Sorry for the wait. I had something to do that took me away from this. Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter tomorrow.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Thank you for your patience, to those of you following this story. I hadn't intended to keep you waiting for an update, but something came up. I hope you all enjoyed your "holiday", if one can call it that. It's actually rather disgusting-Valentines Day-and morbid, if you know about it's origins. But I digress. I give you...)

Chapter 11

Sango met Kagome at her front door, crushing her with a hug.

"Kagome, you look great!" Sango exclaimed, pulling back and giving the miko a once over.

Kagome's looks down at the form fitting kimono and shrugs. "It will take some getting used to but it's comfortable."

"So I hear you've been having all of the fun without me." Sango said, pulling her face into a pout. "It's been so long since I've seen any action."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion and looked to Inuyasha for an answer. He smirked.

"So Shippo told you about Sesshomaru, huh?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The tajia smiled. "_And_ that Kagome sent him packing with his overgrown tail between his legs." She glared at Inuyasha then, punching him in his arm. "How could you let him get the best of you Inuyasha?"

"Damn Sango, why ya hittin' me?" He growled. "Miroku, control your woman."

Miroku cringed and forced a smile at his dog eared friend. "Don't be over dramatic Inuyasha."

"Shippo exaggerated, Sango," Kagome interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of anything. I, on the other hand, was completely terrified. I hadn't felt a demonic presence that immense since Naraku."

"Well," began the slayer, "Next time a demon shows up, come and get me. I feel left out."

Kagome hugged her friend. "Of course Sango. So do you need help with anything? Dinner smells great!"

"The deer should be done roasting by now. We are just waiting for the rest of the party to arrive." She replied, ushering the mated couple to sit.

They sat side by side, Inuyasha wishing to pull her into his lap. He kept his hands to himself, however, discovering Miroku giving him a 'knowing' smirk. He glared back at the monk, flashing his fangs.

Miroku smiled and moved toward the door. "Sango, love, I'm going to wait for our other guests outside."

"Okay." She replied, flashing him a smile. "I hope they aren't too much longer."

"Oh!" Miroku peeks back into the house. "Speak of devils and they come."

Inuyasha joined him in the doorway, smirking at the sight of the two demons approaching. Shippo was in step with Safaia who appeared apprehensive as they neared the house. Shippo waved at them, and Miroku waved back, leaning over closer to Inuyasha.

"You know something I don't?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow at the half demon.

Inuyasha had to hide his smile as he turned to reenter the hut. "Keh."

Kagome flashed him a smile, and then looked at Sango who was fussing with her kimono.

"Sango? You okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine," she replies, waving her hand. " I'll talk to you later."

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, before turning her attention to the door. Shippo entered first and Kagome greeted him with a hug. Safaia stood behind him in the doorway and Kagome threw her a wink before letting go of him.

Shippo stepped back to Safaia's side. "Miroku. Sango. This is Safaia."

"It's nice to meet you." Miroku said with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it for dinner."

Safaia attempted a smile at him.

Sango stepped to his side. "Shippo caught us a big doe. We have a lot. I hope you have a big appetite."

"Demon's always have a big appetite." Safaia said, relaxing some. "You should know that." She laughed, pointing behind the couple at Inuyasha who was already serving himself a large helping.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, punching his head.

Inuyasha didn't flinch and glared up at her, spitefully, taking a bite. Sango growled at him, ready to strike him again, but Safaia's laughter drew her attention.

"You _must_ be a slayer," the fox woman said, taking a seat next to Kagome who had seated herself next to her mate. "To so casually strike a demon, without your weapon in hand."

Kagome smiled at Safaia. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that she called him a demon instead of 'half'. She watched Shippo sit on the other side of the young woman, stealing a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome and Miroku met eyes as he sat down next to Inuyasha, opposite her, and they shared a knowing smile. Miroku was always the most observant of the group and she knew he had an eye on the pair.

She took the bowl of food Sango held out to her, waiting to eat until everyone had their food. Inuyasha refilled his bowl and they all began eating.

Safaia swallowed, staring down at her food.

Sango cringed. "Do you not like it?"

Safaia shook her head. "No. I've never had deer this way. It's so good."

Sango smiled, about to thank her for the compliment, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"You mean, 'cooked', right?" He teased.

"Well," Safaia stuttered. "Yes."

Shippo scowled at the dog demon, before offering Safaia an apologetic smile. "Inuyasha grew up living a life of luxury. Not like us normal demons."

Shippo grinned mischievously at Inuyasha who was sputtering.

"Luxury?" He spat, ignoring his giggling mate. "When have you ever eaten raw deer, you runt?"

"It's impossible to be a runt when you're the only one in a litter." He retorted, flicking a slice of steamed carrot at the hanyou's head.

"I was the runt!" Safaia exclaimed, cutting them off.

Shippo's eyes widened. "You have siblings?"

Safaia sighed, trying her best to look forlorn. "No. Not for a long time, now."

A quick glance around the room tells her they were buying it, all of them sharing a look of pity.

"I'm sorry, Safaia. What happened?" Shippo asked, quietly.

"My father ate them." She shrugged, taking another bite of her meal.

When everyone reacted-save for the hanyou, who hardened his expression-like they had seen a ghost, she smirked.

"Just kidding."

There was a combination of laughter, curses, and scolding from the strange group and she couldn't contain her giggle.

"So you like playing tricks as well, then?" Miroku added. "We'd better be on our toes Sango."

Shippo scoffed. "She is definitely worse than me. She is wild, after all." He finished, sticking his tongue out at Safaia.

She grinned and snapped her teeth to bite it, laughing when Shippo pulled it back into his mouth in time. He blushed, looking at her like she was mad.

"See what I mean?" He stammered, leaning away from her.

"I forget sometimes that none of you were around when I first got here." Kagome began. "Inuyasha would have made anyone look tame."

"Keh. Not like you let me get away with it. You sat me into oblivion to get the jewel back just as soon as Kaede had the beads on me."

"You always seem to forget you tried to cut my head off." She said, poking at his ribcage.

"How romantic." Safaia chimed, earning herself a baffled look from Shippo and Inuyasha. "And then after you beat him with your powers did he ask you to be his mate?"

Kagome stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "That's not quite how it happened."

"Quite?" Inuyasha spat through clenched teeth, his eyebrow twitching.

"It's a long story actually, Safaia-"

"I like stories. Shippo has told me very little." She said, setting her empty bowl down. "Tell me."

Kagome looks around at her friends and Sango speaks up first. "Safaia, how did you meet Kagome?"

"Kagome needed rescuing from a big bad dog." Safaia teases, smiling at the tajia. "We crossed paths in a wood a few nights ago."

Kagome squeezes her mates arm to calm him. She could feel him growing irritated at Miroku and Sango's incredulous stares.

"I needed some time to myself, you know?" She began, pulling the married couples gazes off her mate. "I was running blindly like a moron and I completely missed Safaia's presence. I ran right into her when she was in her large fox form and fell. I was so caught off guard I'm surprised I didn't kill her. I knew when I saw her, though, she wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, but I almost left her there when I felt Inuyasha coming." Safaia said, taking charge of the story. "I was already on the run from a dog demon, I didn't want to meet another. Kagome swore he wouldn't hurt me and begged me for a ride. I was apprehensive, I mean, taking a demon's mate is the easiest way to get yourself killed. But I knew I could outrun him."

"Keh!" Inuyasha interrupted her, clearly insulted. "Don't be so full of yourself. I bet Shippo can beat your ass at a race any day."

Safaia looked at Shippo and began giggling. "Is that true, Shippo?" She asked, leaning in closer to him.

He folded his arms over his chest, feigning annoyance as he looked away from her. "Can't be sure. You cheated the first time."

"You mean she beat you again?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You idiot!"

Safaia giggled even more as Shippo visibly tried to composed himself. She gasped, flinching, when he turned and growled at her.

"I would have won if you hadn't cheated."

Her wide eyes softened and she smiled at him. "We'll do it again. And I won't cheat. I promise."

He relaxed and smiled at her, but Inuyasha's words made him rigid once more and his tail bristled.

"What a sore loser."

Shippo knew he was trying to get a rise out of him. He couldn't help but take the bait. Inuyasha was making him look bad in front of Safaia. He would have to hit a sore spot with the hanyou, and he knew _just the spot_.

"Kind of like you being a sore loser whenever Kouga came to court Kagome?"

Inuyasha sneered at him and grabbed Kagome's hair with one hand, pulling it aside, and pulling her kimono down with the other to expose the mate mark on her neck. "Does it look like I lost to that mangy bastard?"

Shippo smirked at him, waiting for what he knew would come.

Kagome struggled against him, prying his fingers from her arm to release her kimono. She felt the possessiveness explode within him, and was instantly pissed off. He hadn't exposed her to the group, or even physically hurt her. It was her pride that he was squashing as he forcibly _displayed_ her.

"Inuyasha!" She growled. It was then, that he released her, sensing her anger just a little too late. She readjusted her kimono and stood over him, stuttering. "You can't just-"

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Shippo intervened, regretting his words.

She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "I'm going to get some air."

Inuyasha watched her exit and turned to face the married couple. Sango was glaring and Miroku rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Oops." Inuyasha said, chuckling nervously. "That didn't come out right."

Safaia looked at Shippo, confused. Shippo knew she wouldn't understand Kagome's anger, so he shrugged, and watched as Safaia left the hut.

"She'll get her back." He said, watching Inuyasha debate following his mate.

Safaia found Kagome outside in the dark, sitting in the grass, staring out at the road. She crouched in front of the miko, hugging her knees to her chest and eyed her curiously.

"You know he's allowed to do that, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"So then why did you get angry?"

Kagome heaved a sigh, wondering how she could explain it to her new friend in a way she would understand.

"Where I come from," she began, wanting to make it short and simple. "Women are very independent. Many never marry, and even more work their whole lives to support themselves, their children, and even sometimes their man. There are no demon's either. We are all human, and the laws there are very different. I was one of those women, working to take care of myself, by myself. I took pride in that-that I was my own ruler, my own keeper, and my body was my own. He just-"

"Hurt your pride?" She finished for the miko.

Kagome nodded, and Safaia furrowed her eyebrows, obviously troubled by this.

"Safaia, I know how this works. I gave myself to him knowing most of how this works. I'm only human, though. If I let it happen, my emotions will easily rule me. I'm not truly angry at him. I guess I was just embarrassed. I mean, damn!" She went on, her voice raising. "He could have exposed me to everyone in the room. Like hell would I _sit_ there and let him."

"Inuyasha wouldn't be that careless with two other males in the room." Safaia chuckled, standing and offering Kagome her hands. Kagome took her offer and Safaia pulled her to her feet. "Dogs are insane just like wolves. Jealous and possessive to the point of madness. You know he will kill any man-demon or human-if they touch you. Maybe even for just looking too long, or lusting after you."

"I'm fully aware. I can feel it. It's definitely intense. I imagine if any woman touched him, again, I would kill her."

"Again?" Safaia, gaped, pulling them a few feet farther from the house. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do you mean again?"

Kagome realized her choice of words were a mistake. She thought back to long ago when she had seen Kikyo kiss him. She scowled when she felt her jealousy spike, hating everything about it. She had been jealous of ghost then, and it seemed she could still be now.

"Stupid." Kagome ground through her teeth. "It's not what you think, for sure. But I wasn't the first woman he had eyes for."

"Wow," Safaia laughed, looking surprised. "You must be something special. He chose you, Kagome." She whispered, smiling.

Kagome felt her heart soften at her words. She gazes at the ground, looking wistful. "I can't imagine why _he _thinks so. I'm lucky, I guess."

Safaia grabbed her hand, stealing Kagome's gaze from the ground. "Now, Kagome. You know there is no such thing as luck."

Kagome began to think back to a spelunking expedition in Puerto Rico that could have claimed her life, had luck not intervened. Her cam had come loose somehow, but there was one someone left behind already placed about a foot from her own. She had been able to hook it in time to save herself from the fall. She took it with her after that, deciding it was good luck, and kept it on her bag at all times. She opened her mouth to protest, but Safaia tugged her arm, leading her back toward the hut.

"Come on, Kagome. I want to hear all of your stories!"/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the women entered the hut Safaia sat next to Shippo once more and Kagome took her place at Inuyasha's side. She glanced at her mate and found him watching her from the corner of his eye, expectantly. She huffed, pretending to be angry still but he knew she wasn't.

"Come 'ere, wench." He growled, playfully, pulling her into his lap. She laughed as he did and he stole a kiss, ignoring their company.

Kagome wiped at her mouth with her fingers and cleared her throat as she readjusted in his lap, Inuyasha securing his arms around her waist. She waited for teasing remarks, but when she looked at their married friends, Sango was leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder, smiling at her softly.

"Story time!" Safaia exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her. "Who's first?

All eyes landed on Kagome and she cringed. "Wait, why me first?"

Inuyasha nudged her from behind. "Because you started it."

Kagome inhaled and let out a sharp breath, knowing she couldn't argue her way out of it.

"Well, _actually_, it was mistress centipede who started it." She corrected him. She watched as everyone in the room relaxed into comfortable positions, giving her full attention.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." She began, unable to stifle her laughter at her own joke. Inuyasha pinched her arm.

"Tell it for real, Kagome." He scolded.

She composed herself, feeling like an ass for laughing at her own joke when no one else did.

"Okay okay. So, on my fifteenth birthday this story begins. I was home, early that morning, and it was just like every other day. Until I went into the old well house. That was when a centipede demon crashed out of the well, wrapping her disgusting arms around me." She wiggled her fingers and scrunched her nose at Safaia for added effect. "She pulled me down the well with her and attacked me. All of a sudden, there is light all around us and we are floating through an open portal. I felt an energy course through me as I pushed her away and she disappeared. Then all of a sudden the light dissapeared, too, and I was back in the well. I thought I had imagined it all, but when I climbed out and explored a little, it became clear I wasn't home anymore. That's when I found Inuyasha."

"That's when he attacked you?" Safaia asked.

Kagome laced her fingers with Inyasha's, smiling down at their hands. "No. He was under a spell, bound to a tree in a deep sleep." She returns her attention to Safaia. "I was captured as soon as I found him by the men of this village. They tied me up and took me to the priestess, Kaede. They thought I was a demon or a spy. When she was sure I wasn't, she took me in. Later that night we were attacked by the centipede again. She was after the Shikon Jewel in my body-"

"Whoa!" Safaia looked bewildered. "In your body?"

Kagome clutched at her side where the jewel ripped itself free. "I didn't know it was, until the demon ripped it from my body. Now imagine being from a world where there are no demons and then suddenly being attacked by one twice in one day. I was freaking out, but I knew she was after me so I ran from the village trying to lure her away without thinking. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. I ran through the forest, more and more sure I was going to die, when I came upon Inuyasha-"

"More like ate dirt at my feet." He jokes, looking at the fox woman. "All of her screaming woke me up." That earned giggles from around the room from all but Safaia, who remained wide eyed, waiting for the story to continue.

"In short, Inuyasha tricked me into releasing him." Kagome continued. "He did slay the demon, but he came after me as soon as she was dead and I had the jewel in my hands. If it weren't for lady Kaede casting a spell that locked subjugation beads around his neck I'd be dead and Inuyasha would have done God knows what." She growled at the man behind her, elbowing him in the ribs. "If I said the word 'sit' he would crash face first into the ground, unable to move. "

Laughter erupted around the room, but Safaia pulled a different expression, disgust evident.

"That would be humiliating."

"You don't say?" Inuyasha said, sarcastically, making them all laugh once more.

"Well, it got him to stop trying to kill me. Worrying about how I was going to get home was all I needed on my mind. And eventually, I found my way back. But as fate would have it-and boy, did fate have it's way-I was tied to this place. You see, before I found my way home, I broke the jewel trying to get it back from a demon."

"Shippo told me that part." She snickered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's why I had to come back. I had to fix what I had done. It took a very long time. Along the way, Inuyasha and I ran into the others."

"Right," Safaia said. "You all were after the demon Naraku-the one who was after the jewel. Shippo told me it was all of you who killed him."

"Like Kagome said," Miroku began. "It took us a very long time to complete our journey."

"I know how Shippo came to be a part of this strange family," Safaia said, focusing on the tajia. "But I want to know how you two did."

"Miroku kidnapped Kagome to take the jewel." Inuyasha hurried out, knowing Miroku would create some elaborate lie to tell.

The monk looked offended. "I never meant any harm. I needed it for my own reasons. My intentions were honorable."

"Your _hand, _was not." Kagome added. "Miroku used to be quite the amorous monk."

Safaia gaped. "You mean you didn't kill him, Inuyasha? For touching your woman?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "_Believe me_. I thought about it even though Kagome wasn't my woman back then."

Safaia eyed Sango who looked rather entertained. "Wait, when did you two become one?"

Sango smiled at the pouting monk. "I met them after I lost my village. They kept me around even after I had proven to be untrustworthy."

"Sango is the most trustworthy person you'll ever know," Kagome corrected her. "She's as honest as they come. Maybe _too_ honest." She joked.

Sango smiled at Kagome. Miroku grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"I came to love Miroku before our journey ended. We have been together ever since."

Shippo sat back against the wall, watching Safaia engage in conversation with his friends. She asked questions ever so often, but otherwise, listened intently to all of their stories. He knew it would last, well into the night, but he was alright just as he was. They all hadn't reminisced about their travels together in several years. It filled him with nostalgia and he could tell it did so for the others, as well.

He could wait as long as he needed for time alone with Safaia, if it meant his family got to know, and accept, her. He found himself preparing to ask her to stay, in his head. He hoped she would say yes. He couldn't think of any reason for her to go, but he couldn't think of any reason for her to stay, either. Only that he wanted her to, was not a reason. That worried him.

He rose to his feet, stretching, and everyone directed their attention at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go make a perimeter run. Stay here."

Inuyasha watched him speed off, disappearing into the blackened night. "What a twerp."/

"Your friends are nice, you guys." Safaia said, watching her feet as she walked.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo walked in sync with her, away from the couples home. It was late into the night and everyone had said their goodbyes and thank you's to their human hosts, agreeing it was time to turn in.

"I guess you could say that." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome closer to him. "Depends on who you are, I think."

Kagome smiled, softly, and peered around her mate at the two fox demons. Shippo was staring at the road looking deep in thought.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, Safaia?" She asked.

Safaia met her eyes. "Wherever I am when I get tired, of course."

Kagome was about to invite her to camp with them, but Inuyasha's hand squeezing her ass told her he had other plans. Inuyasha's eyes flashed when he smirked down at her. Kagome stopped and jumped on his back, hugging her arms around his chest. Inuyasha gripped her thighs, tightly.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, then. Keep Safaia company for me, will ya Ship?" Kagome said, smiling down at the pair.

Shippo nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow, Inuyasha."

Shippo rolled his eyes, watching as they raced off toward Inuyasha's tent-made-home, and turned the opposite direction, walking them into the woods. "We should go this way." He did not want to be within smelling range of the pair.

He watched Safaia skip to his side, playfully, and resisted the urge to laugh as they began running. He looked away to hide his smile. She dodged trees and fallen limbs with such ease and grace. He wondered if he impressed her, like she impressed him, and the urge to show off escaped him. He quickened his pace, looking determined to beat her speed, but she matched him as soon as she realized he had.

Shippo pushed harder, smirking as he stole a look at her. She was smiling, eyes just as determined as his, but he could see she was having fun. He ran faster and harder, putting some distance between them that he had not expected to. When he ran past the line of trees into a meadow, he turned to gloat, but found her crashing into him instead. They bounced and rolled a ways, landing in a shallow, rocky, brook with a small splash.

Shippo groaned and shifted to get off the rock digging in his ribs but Safaia was laughing hysterically as she lay on his back, making it difficult. She rolled off of him, holding her sides as she sat up, trying to gain control of her laughter.

"You're not hurt are you?" She managed, wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes when he crouched in front of her.

She found him glaring up at her but when he shook the water from himself, she mimicked him, giggling, getting him wet again.

He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. He lunged at her, but she dodged him easily, hopping twice and taking a seat in the grass several feet away.

"I knew I was faster than you!" He called after her, shaking himself dry once more.

She watched him approach her, with a bright smile on his face that showed his sharp teeth. "I suppose you are." She agreed, when he took a seat next to her.

She smiled, looking up at the stars, and smoothed over her braid. She felt shy suddenly, and her heartbeat quickened. She hoped her appearance wasn't too disheveled.

Shippo reached up and pulled a leaf from her hair, his ears trained on her rapid heartbeat, watching her eyes avoid his as he did so.

"There. It's perfect." He said, watching her body tense.

She exhaled and smiled, fidgeting as she stared at the ground. She fumbled with a small pebble, developing small talk in her head. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Thanks for making me meet your friends."

He nodded. "I know they liked you."

"Think so?" She wondered, looking at his face for any sign of truth, but froze when she locked eyes with him.

He merely nodded his answer at her, his eyes never leaving hers. She grew nervous and wanted to look away, but intrigue held her there.

"I like you, too." He said, just above a whisper.

He was inching forward toward her face, at a pace so slow she almost didn't notice. Even when she did, she couldn't look away. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I know." She whispered, barely finding her voice. "You're staring at me, again."

He was close enough now that he could feel her breath hit his skin when she spoke. Her words registered, but they did not hinder his gaze.

"I know." He breathed.

Then, with no resistance, her eyes fell closed and her mouth met his for the first time.

Shippo closed his eyes, breathing her scent in through his nose. His hands reached out and grasped her arms of their own accord, his arms pulled her closer, and his lips fought to crush her soft mouth. He had never felt anything like it in his entire life. His soul became alive, as if suddenly aware of it's existence, and soared in him.

Safaia felt all of her senses go berserk, and then the only thing in her world was Shippo. It was the best thing she had ever felt, or smelled, or tasted. She lost herself in his arms. She wondered if such a feeling had ever been felt by another living being. Was this how it felt to choose a mate? Or was this what the humans called love?

She pushed him away, then, suddenly frightened for herself, and watched the wave of emotions play out in front of her.

He opened his eyes, searching for her. On his face, desperation and confusion warred one another . When his electric green eyes met hers, they darkened as determination replaced all else and she found herself immobilized by his gaze. When he was inches from her again, he brought his hand up to touch her face, but he hesitated.

Shippo wanted to kiss her again. She had kissed him back the first time, but for some reason, recoiled. He did not want to push her away. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, and he lets his hand fall back to his side.

"I'n not sorry. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says, taking a step back from her. "I don't want you to leave. So, I won't do that again."

Safaia never took her eyes off of him, gauging his actions. When he finished speaking she relaxed, but didn't look away. She remained silent, unable to form words, waiting for him to say-or do-anything.

His brows furrowed suddenly and he looked past her toward the forest to the west. She was was confused until the faint sound of struggle reached her ears and she turned to face the trees as well.

"A fight?" She asked, glancing at Shippo. He was attuned to the sounds.

"Yeah." He finally said.

She focused on the noise again, recognizing the sound as something feline. "Nekomata?"

Shippo hissed. "Kilala." He broke off into a sprint in the direction of the beasts. "She's in trouble!"

Safaia transformed into her largest form and took off after him. When she reached his side in fox form, he morphed as well, knowing he would be faster. He just hoped it was fast enough.

(Hey there. If you enjoyed that chapter or have any advice on how my writing could be improved, leave it in the form of a review. Even if you hate this, you can tell me. I'm not made of glass. I won't break. I do have a suggestion. I found the wikipedia page on Nekomata, fascinating. If you like folklore, you should check it out. Thank you for reading.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Hey readers! I apologize for the long wait. Things have been hectic, here. I haven't had time to write, not even one sentence. Before my schedule got full I spent two or three days reading a fanfiction titled Blackout by King Baka. It's not done, but it has me completely caught up. I confess I could have been writing instead of reading that story-it's long, but great-and I'm only sorry a little bit.)

Chapter 13

The closer Shippo got to the source of cries of pain, it became clear to him Kilala was not alone. He could hear the voices of human men, their shouting bounced off the trees around them and filled the air. He could smell their sweat as he sped closer and closer. The men smelled filthy, as if they had not bathed in weeks. Kilala could be heard hissing and spitting at the humans who no doubt were attacking her. It was beyond him why she did not simply fly away.

"Something is really wrong." Shippo called to Safaia who kept pace at his side.

Safaia inhaled through her nose and suddenly understood. The female neko was in labor. She opened her mouth to enlighten her companion but a resounding, tiger-like, roar had both kitsune's tails bristling. She watched as Shippo, somehow, increased his speed and did her best to match him.

Safaia recognized it as the sound of the neko's male counterpart. Of course her mate would be there. He would protect her even if it killed him. All Shippo knew, in his worry, was that she was in peril and surrounded by nasty men and another demon who sounded ready to kill. Safaia knew Shippo would not make the connection in his head in time.

"He sounds angry!" She shouted. "Shippo, be careful of her mate!"

Shippo almost tripped when her words reached his ears. He had been ready to take on the demon first. It made sense, strategically. For a moment he felt incredibly dense, not having realized what Safaia did, so easily. He made a mental note to thank her for coming with him, later, when things had calmed down.

The faint glow of torches shone through the trees like a beacon for the pair. When they arrived at their destination Safaia gasped, skidding to a halt beside Shippo. Their were fifteen or so men, armed with various weaponry. Some had short knives, rocks, and swords. Three men with a large net stood behind what was certainly a very large male nekomata. He was solid black, his large white fangs shining in contrast with the dark fur of his face. His eyes were a sharp yellow and he roared fiercely as he leaped at his attackers, ripping the weapon from his hands. Why the cat had not killed the man, confounded her.

The sound of his powerful jaws snapping the bamboo stick in half pulled Safaia out of her stupor. She turned her attention to the female. The cat was tangled up in a net that hung from a tree. She was panting through her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut at the pain Safaia knew she was in. The black neko screeched loudly as the men behind him cast their net over his body. He trashed wildly, his struggles only serving to tangle him with rope. The men laughed in between grunts, and fury rose up in her to new levels. She turned back to Shippo expecting to find outrage in his eyes. She was ready to attack. Instead, she found him working up some powerful magic. He was staring at the men and wouldn't take his eyes off of them.

"What are you going to do?" She barked at him. He kept his eyes on his targets as he morphed into his humanoid form.

"They're only human. I can't take their lives," he began, his eyes hard, his voice low. He smirked. "But I can _ruin_ them."

Safaia took human form then, and couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped her as she turned away from him. Tricks were her favorite, and the look on Shippo's face promised-if not pain- humiliation. Adopting a smirk of her own she approached two men with spears who had separated from the group to poke and prod the defenseless, dangling female above their heads. They brought their spears down in defense when she got close and scowled at her.

"Kitsune bitch. Get outta here you trickster devil."

Safaia had no reserves about killing humans such as the men before her. She wanted to rip out their throats with her fangs. She knew by now that her friend held humans in high regard, but couldn't imagine why Shippo would spare the men here now. They deserved death. She took a deep, calming breath. She'd have to settle for beating them.

Before the men could even react she was between them, one hand on each of their faces. She took one look at their stupefied expressions and with as much force as she dared, slammed them both into the ground simultaneously. They each let out muffled cries into her palms as the air in their lungs was expelled, forcefully, before becoming unconscious. Resisting the urge to squeeze their faces, which were still at the mercy of her grip, would have been harder had the neko not let out a strangled cry. She kicked off the ground, landing on the branch and made quick work of the ties holding the trap and it's cargo. She held onto the rope with an iron grip and pulled the heavy cat up until she could grip her firmly before returning to the ground. She ripped the net and pulled the tangled ropes from her limbs, looking the neko over for injuries as she did so. She let out a breath of relief when she found none.

"Safaia!" The urgency in Shippo's voice had her at his side an instant.

She squared off next to him, ready to do whatever he commanded. Six men were struggling to drag the black cat away and the rest put themselves in front of their prize, pointing their decrepit weapons at the two.

Shippo spoke, pulling her attention away from the men. "Is Kilala alright?"

"Yes, but her cubs will be here soon."

"Cubs?" He exclaimed.

Safaia would have rolled her eyes at how clueless he was, but a large rock bouncing off of Shippo's skull had her growling instead. His head rocked back on impact and he shook it as he hissed. She faced the men again, finding the one with newly empty hands and charged. Every single man let out a fearful cry, to her delight, but as she neared the one guilty of assaulting Shippo, it was too late. She slid to a stop as what used to be a very ugly man, fell to the ground as a crayfish no bigger than her hand. She blinked, looking all around to find where every man once stood, a crayfish in his wake.

She looked back at Shippo, bewildered. "Zarigani?"

He shrugged as he passed her. "It seemed fitting."

She watched him approach the male neko, slowly. The cat had stopped struggling the instant the men were turned into seafood, but growled menacingly at Shippo. He waited for the growls to cease before he spoke.

"I'm going to get you out. Thank you for protecting Kilala."

The cat eyed him warily, but made no threatening sounds or gestures as Shippo pulled him free of the net. Kilala was purring loudly at the base of the tree. Safaia moved to join her but unexpectedly, her mate yowled and leaped in between them. He stood protectively over Kilala, refusing to take his eyes off of she and Shippo. Safaia took a few steps back to appease him, encouraging Shippo to do the same.

"We're not getting anywhere near her for now, Shippo. She'll be alright."

He pursed his lips together, forcing himself to look away from the demon cat. "Damn. I know."

She followed his sulking form over to the large cart the men had with them. It was covered by a large tarp. She watched as he pulled it back to reveal it's contents and shook her head as he sputtered at his findings. A bright smile exposed his fangs as he did a small dance, earning him a giggle from his companion.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Kagome calls it a victory dance." He explained as he hopped onto the side of the cart. "Look at all this stuff!"

There was almost too much to take in. There were multiple barrels of rice, bundle after bundle of assorted vegetables, a pile of what looked like some of the most expensive human weapons, and more fine linens and silks of an almost royal quality than one could ever need. A few cages held captive several pairs of sparrowhawks. Safaia's heart reached out to them. She would set them free.

Four or five beautifully carved chests drew Shippo's attention. They were stacked neatly, the smaller of them on top of the larger. He unfastened the hook on one of the smaller chests and drew back the lid. Safaia watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop before he shut the lid again, and looked around nervously.

"What is it?" She asked, hopping onto the cart. She stepped carefully around the goods, and grabbed one of the bird cages. She had no real interest in anything other than the birds. None of the stuff on the cart was essential for living. She decided he must want it for the humans back in the village.

"Oh." He laughed, nervously. "Nothing. Only more minted gold coins than you could fathom any one person having."

"Coin?" She furrowed her brow at him. "What use do you have of it?"

"None," he said, shaking his head. "But my friends. They do. This is incredible." He said, replacing the latch on the chest.

He smiled and leaped out of the cart, holding a hand out to her. "Here. Hand me those cages. I'll help you release them."

She did as he asked, and when they were done, she considered releasing the horse as well. Shippo asked her to wait, explaining he wanted to take back the goods and use it as a transport for Kilala and her babies as well.

"You think they will trust us to do that?" She asked, casting glances at the birthing neko. Safaia could hear the little mewls of a newborn cub; it was unclear how many cubs she would have.

Shippo favored Kilala with a warm, trusting grin. "Kilala is family. Ain't that right, Kilala?" He called at the cat, raising his voice just slightly. The male had laid down next to her, and turned his bright yellow eyes on Shippo, but otherwise did nothing. Kilala surprised Safaia by answering him with a nod and a deep purr.

"No way." She whispered, taken aback. She turned her blue eyes to Shippo.

Shippo rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Guess we forgot to tell you about her. She's been gone awhile. She is Sango's loyal companion. Kilala saved our butts more than once back when we were after the jewel shards. I've never seen another demon like her. It was surprising to see him." He finished, nodding at Kilala's mate.

"They're mountain dwellers." She explained. "Legends. They are elusive. She must have gone pretty far to find him. There are only a handful of times I can recall of my days in the high mountains, hearing their calls. I've never seen one until this night."

He looked at her confused. "How did you know what they were?"

"My mother taught me how to hunt in those same mountains. She told me stories of the nekomata one night after a loud roar like nothing I'd ever heard reached our sensitive ears."

"It's pretty intimidating." Shippo admitted, raising his eyebrows and glancing at the male at Kilala's side.

His face become serious as he looked into Safaia's eyes. "I need to speak to Sango. I don't want to leave them unprotected, though."

Knowing what he was going to say, she answered before he spoke again.

"I will stay here. You go."

"I would ask that you went in my place. If anything or anyone were to attack again-"

Safaia rolled her eyes. "I will protect them. If they are human I won't kill them, Shippo. Trust me-"

"Who will protect _you_?" He said, looking down at her, his face serious but his eyes gave away his concern.

She blinked, dumbfounded by the question at first. She wanted to tell him that she didn't need protection, but she found she couldn't. Her mind was trying to wrap itself around what he had said. He wanted to protect her. It was a simple, honest expression between friends but she found herself believing there to be a profound meaning behind his words.

"I'll go then." She agreed, easily, staring into his eyes. He stared back looking like he wanted to say more, but she wouldn't let him. "Take care of the birds." She called as she raced away.

She ran fast, shifting into her true form, her heart racing. She thought back to his lips on hers. It made her stomach flop inside of her gut. She growled, annoyed at herself. No one had ever made her so nervous in all her life.

Sesshomaru's towering figure came to mind and she shook in her fur.

'Well, almost no one.'/

Safaia arrived at the slayer's house in quick time. She was about to run inside, but stopped at the doorway. It was the middle of the night, and she couldn't just barge into a miko and monks home. She could be killed. She transformed into her human form and paced back and forth, bouncing on her heels, fretting over how to approach.

She growls, finally, stamping her foot. "Tajia-er-Sango!" She shouted, finally remembering her name.

She heard the light patter of feet on the bamboo floors. They were quick and followed closely by the sound of bone scraping on wood. Safaia leaped away from the house just as Sango came crashing out with her giant boomerang raised over her head.

"Sango, it's Safaia! Shippo sent me."

Sango lowered her weapon, squinting in the dark. "You scared me to death. What is going on?"

Safaia began her tale, leaving out the part about kissing Shippo. She told her how they had been about to make camp when they heard the cries of a neko, and the story went on from there. Sango had stiffened and demanded to leave before the tale was over, but when Safaia explained that the male was there with her, Sango stopped.

"He is not going anywhere any time soon." Sango said after several moments of silence.

She appeared deep in thought when Miroku stepped outside to join them.

Safaia shifted, uncomfortable with the silence all of a sudden.

"Anyway, Shippo wants to bring her back here in the morning."

Sango shook her head, worry pulling her eyebrows together. "I don't know what to do. Odds are he has no trust in humans. I don't know what he's capable of."

Safaia snorted, recalling the demon. "He's huge. And his aura is wild and untamed. He is frightening to say the least. But he never made a move to kill any of the men. It was obvious he wanted to, but he seemed to be holding back. If Kilala communicated with him that she was fond of humans, he may have restrained his instincts in her favor." She explained. "For lesser demon's like nekomata or Furi or Onikuma, the females tend to make the rules. If he knows killing humans will displease her, he'll try his hardest not to. Personally, I think those men deserved to die."

"How did you get rid of them?" Miroku inquired. He heard every word of her story from inside the hut. She had only told them Shippo took care of them.

Safaia laughed. "He turned them into Zarigani."

"Crayfish?" Miroku echoed, looking bewildered.

Safaia laughed even more. "You should have seen them, wiggling around on the ground."

She does a reenactment, transforming herself into a crayfish, momentarily. Sango covered her mouth to muffle a giggle and Safaia burst back into her human form, letting her laughter die down.

"Our Shippo was always so creative." Miroku says, smirking. "We owe him our thanks."

Safaia thought back to the riches her friend planned on bestowing them, and smiled. "You have no idea!"

"Miroku, I want you to stay here. I'm going to back with Safaia."

Miroku looked down into her brown eyes and pulled her to his chest. Sango knew he would protest.

"I think it's best if I go alone. She won't let him hurt me, and I don't want to overwhelm him." Her voice was pleading.

He looked into her eyes and frowned. "Who will _protect_ you?"

Safaia held her breath as Sango raised on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back, chastely, then turned his attention to the vixen.

"It's a man's duty to protect the woman he loves." Miroku began. Safaia's heart pounded in her head upon recollection of Shippo's words.

Sango nudged him and he sighed, looking defeated. "Unless she can do it herself."

Sango wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick squeeze. "I love you, monk."

Safaia smiled softly at Sango, and turned away to morph into her true form to hide her blush. Humans had no shame, it seemed. She barked to get the tajia's attention, and it worked. Sango approached her flank and placed a small hand on her side.

"You want me to ride?" She asked, sounding surprised.

Safaia mentally groaned and turned her head to look back at the woman. She nodded her answer and as soon as Sango was on she was off in flash. She was astonished for the second time by a humans ability to ride her with such grace. Sango was immeasurably better at it than Kagome had been, making for an easy run. They would be back to Shippo in no time./

(Please review! Criticism of this kind of work is welcomed. Arigato.)


End file.
